Who's That Guy?
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Bubbles is your average high-school girl – she’s pretty, popular, and all the guys at Townsville High love her. But then three familiar guys show up and her life goes haywire. And then there’s the mystery lover…… A BubblesxBoomer fanfic. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Who's That Guy?**

**Bubbles is your average high-school girl – she's pretty, popular, and all the guys at Townsville High love her. But then three familiar guys show up and her life goes haywire. And then there's the mystery lover……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys. I don't even own characters from Sniper Tomcat's PPG stories.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Over the years, the Powerpuff Girls have blossomed into beautiful, outgoing teenage girls, but Bubbles has really stood out of the sister trio.

According to most, if not all the guys at Townsville High, described Bubbles as a hot babe on fire that was playing hard to get. Well, they were right about one thing, she was very attractive, but she wasn't playing hard to get at all.

She had beautiful silky blonde hair that flowed down to her mid back with shimmering sky-blue eyes. She had a height of five foot eight, with astounding curves and thirty-four C breasts. She was sure breathtaking and could have any guy she wanted. But that was the thing – there were no guys at Townsville High that she wanted.

There were the jocks, but none of them appealed to her, as head cheerleader. There was the Goths, but she wasn't a big fan of wearing black every day and having scars on her soft skin from cutting herself. And let's not start with the nerds.

Above all, there was no guy for her at Townsville High. And that didn't change on a certain Monday.

It was lunch time at Townsville High that day. Most of the students were in the cafeteria, eating the daily special: pepperoni pizza. Bubbles had already bought and eaten a Caesar salad, and was by her locker, picking up her books for her afternoon classes.

Blossom, also the student council president, was coming down the hall, towards her. She was dressed in her regular teenage clothes – a pink and white diamond-patterned sleeveless shirt over a pink long-sleeve shirt, magenta miniskirt, and knee-high brown boots. Her long red hair was in an upper ponytail at the back of her head and flowed down to her waist.

Her tomboy sister, Buttercup, also known as the female soccer star of their school, was next to their red-headed sister. She always wore a dark green spaghetti-strap midriff that was ripped at the bottom, with a black crop sweater that was tied at the front, black baggy jeans, and black boots. Her black hair, complete with a few dark green streaks, went down to her shoulders.

Bubbles was also in her fashionable teenage outfit – a dark blue crop jacket over a white tube top midriff, matching dark blue miniskirt, dark blue knee-high socks, and black flats. Her silky blonde hair flowed down to her mid-back in a wavy style.

"Did you hear?" Blossom asked Bubbles, as she and Buttercup approached their blonde sister. "The principal just told me we're getting three new students today."

Bubbles reached into her locker to grab her history textbook. "Really, girls or guys?"

"Guys," Buttercup answered, crossing her arms. "Don't you think this school has enough of them?"

"Too many if you ask me," Bubbles said, closing her locker. "I don't even like any of them."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I don't care about relationships with guys. I think it's a complete waste of valuable time that could be used for reviewing over notes for our end-of-the-year exams."

"I just hate guys, period," Buttercup commented, scowling.

Bubbles sighed, her dark blue bag messenger bag over her right shoulder. "Well, when are they coming?"

"At lunch," Blossom answered, looking at a gold watch on her left wrist. "Around now, I'd say."

Just then, Molly Beware – one of the Powerpuff Girls' childhood friends, came running up to them, excitedly. She matured a lot over the years, also maintaining a healthy curvy body. She wore a fitted yellow baby tee, white miniskirt, yellow knee-high socks, and white Mary Janes. Her long wavy brown hair flowed down to her mid back.

"Molly, slow down!" Buttercup cried, putting her hands out in front of her to stop her brunette friend in her tracks. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire," Molly replied, still panting. "Three hot guys have just arrived at the school. I don't even know them and they're making my heart melt."

"Don't let Mike hear you say that," Blossom warned, smirking, referring to Molly's childhood boyfriend.

Molly smiled. "Don't worry, I just thought I'd let you guys know."

From around the corner, a red-headed guy appeared and walked down the hall, dressed in a red hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His red hair was put in a small lower ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes greatly resembled the colour of rubies.

Behind him was a blonde guy, with eyes as blue as the Heart of the Ocean from the Titanic Movie. He wore a blue T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His wavy blonde hair made him look extremely hot.

Next to him was a green-eyed guy, with shaggy black hair. He wore a black vest over a black T-Shirt, and white skater shoes.

Girls that were in the hall at the time were swooning when they first laid eyes on the three new students. Some even fainted and remained motionless on the white tile floor. Some who had a bit of courage in them managed to utter a simple, "Hi."

Molly was almost in a daze. "Aren't they such hunks?"

"Molly!" Blossom hissed, ducking behind her. "They're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Bubbles was crouching behind Blossom, peering over her right shoulder. "They're our arch-enemies."

"We haven't seen them for almost a decade," Buttercup added, leaning against the lockers. "They have no idea where we are at the moment. And we'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

Molly stood there, innocently, trying to hide the Powerpuff Girls behind her. The Rowdyruff Boys continued to make their way down the hall, towards them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup remained hidden behind Molly, as Brick walked pass them down the hallway, followed by Boomer and Butch.

Buttercup smirked at Brick, Boomer, and Butch being completely oblivious to the fact that their arch-enemies were hiding behind their childhood friend.

Bubbles watched her blonde counterpart walk off down the hallway. "You don't think they saw us, did they?"

Just then, the Rowdyruff Boys stopped in their tracks. Blossom realized this and gulped. Bubbles moved behind Buttercup, afraid. Buttercup just stared at the boys with a casual look, hoping they didn't hear Bubbles just speak.

By then, the hallway was empty, except for the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Molly Beware. Boomer and Butch turned their heads to face the girls, with smirks on their faces.

Brick turned his head, looking directly at Blossom. "Well, babe, we meet again."

"Way to go, Bubbles," Buttercup hissed, sarcastically, while frowning at Butch. "You and your big mouth."

Bubbles glared at her tomboy sister. "Well, sorry!"

Blossom became angry. "Quit bickering you two! I'd say it would be best if we get out of here."

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't have to be told twice. They headed down towards the opposite end of the hallway, right behind their intelligent red-head sister. Molly ran after them, just in case. They smiled, knowing soon, they were going to lose them.

They were sprinting down another hallway, which had just been mopped, and displayed a yellow sign on the ground, warning students of the slippery floor. Fortunately, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly didn't slip, but Blossom did.

With a loud thud, she slipped and fell to the floor, her many textbooks and binders slid out of her pink messenger back that she forgot to zip close.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried, running back to her. "Here, I'll help."

Blossom shook her head. "No, go ahead."

Buttercup and Molly hurried over to Bubbles and looked down at Blossom. Buttercup could already hear the voices of the Rowdyruff Boys not too far behind.

"I can handle the Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom said, gesturing for the three girls to continue running. "You three keep going."

Bubbles looked worried, but refused to keep arguing with their leader. "Okay then, if you're sure."

Blossom nodded, watching her sisters run off with Molly, who was leading the two down another hallway. She sighed, gathering her textbooks and binders and putting them back into her pink messenger bag, neatly.

It wasn't long until Brick came around the corner with Boomer and Butch. They continued down the same hallway Blossom was in. Once Brick caught sight of his counterpart on the ground collecting her belongings, he smirked.

"Guys, looks like I've found the leader," he said, as Blossom pretended he wasn't there. "Her sisters can't be far away. Go get them."

Butch nodded. "Sure thing." He turned to Boomer. "Let's go."

Once Boomer and Butch disappeared around another corner, Brick looked down at Blossom, still smirking. Blossom continued to ignore him, carefully picking up her binders to make sure no loose papers slid out.

Brick decided to start annoying her. "Blossom."

"Brick," she replied, through gritted teeth.

"So, how long has it been?" he asked. "Five years? Six?"

"Ten actually," she said, standing up and brushing some dust off her magenta miniskirt. "Not like you would care."

Brick followed her, as she began walking down the hallway. "What makes you think I don't care about this at all?"

Blossom refused to make eye contact with him. "Don't you have a bank to rob or innocent people to terrorize?"

"Not anymore," Brick answered, placing his left hand on her right shoulder, the smirk still on his face. "We're in school now, babe."

Blossom slapped Brick's left hand and took a few steps away from him, scowling. "Since when do you go to school?" Pause. "And don't call me babe because I'm not yours and never will be!"

Brick watched her walk down the hallway and turn around a corner. He removed his red cap from atop his head and held it in his hands.

"You're right, I'm not yours," he said, grinning. "Yet."

* * *

On the way to safety, Buttercup had to use the washroom, and encouraged Molly to take Bubbles and keep running. She figured that by the time she was done in the washroom, the Rowdyruff Boys would have run past the washroom, and it would be safe to leave.

She opened the girl's washroom door and poked her head outside to see if the coast was clear. She smiled, walking out and headed down the hallway, towards the math wing, where her next class was, and she could sleep through the algebra lesson.

As she turned around a corner and walked down another deserted hallway, she had a suspicious feeling that she was being followed – that someone was watching every move she made. She wasn't paranoid, but decided to check, just in case.

Right when she turned her head slightly to see if someone was behind her, she was immediately slammed into the wall by two very strong hands, which pinned her to the wall by her arms and prevented her from escaping.

Unable to rub her head because of a painful headache she began to have, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes, covered by strands of black shaggy hair.

"What are you doing her, bastard?" she questioned, frowning.

Butch smirked at his counterpart, his face getting closer to hers. "Well, nice to see you too, spitfire."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted. "What are you and your so-called brothers doing here!? Did you get jail cells and schools mixed up!?"

He moved his head closer to hers, so that he could whisper into her left ear, his breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "You have a good sense of humour. That's what I look for in a girl."

"Well, keep looking moron," she retorted, delivering a strong kick to his left leg, making him release her to rub his sore leg. "Because you haven't found her yet!"

While rubbing his aching left leg, he looked up, and watched her walk off down the hallway, her head held high.

"I think I just found her, beautiful," he said, as if she was still there.

* * *

Molly dropped off Bubbles outside her geography classroom, and made sure she made it inside safely, before heading to her art class down the hall. They haven't seen Boomer and figured they lost him, and his brothers.

Once Bubbles was in the classroom, she took a seat in the middle of the room. She placed her blue messenger bag on the left right side of her desk, pulled out her geography binder and pencil case, and put it on her desk.

Class didn't start yet for a few more minutes, but the teacher was already writing a note on the blackboard on plate tectonics. She pulled out a blue pen from her blue pencil case, flipped open her binder to a blank sheet of line paper, and began writing.

She had just finished writing a paragraph, when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. She continued writing down the note, hoping her sisters didn't get caught by any of the Rowdyruff Boys, especially if their counterparts were the ones that found them.

She heard the classroom door open, but didn't look up to see who it was. Her blue pen had run out of ink and she was searching through her pencil case for another one.

"A new student, eh?" the teacher asked whoever had just walked in. "Very well, take a seat behind Miss Utonium."

Bubbles heard her name called and looked up to see who was sitting behind her. One she recognized those sapphire blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that she knew so well, she looked back down, avoiding any eye contact by him.

She heard the chair move behind the desk behind her and she knew Boomer had taken his seat. She ignored him, and continued to write down the geography note.

When she finished writing the second paragraph of the geography note, a folded up piece of paper was tossed onto her desk from behind her. She knew who sent it to her, as she opened it to read it.

_Meet me after school. We need to talk._

_-Boomer._

Bubbles sighed.

For once, she wasn't looking forward to the end of the school day.

**Prologue Up! So, what do you think? Show your support with reviews and I'll update when I can!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**  
Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	2. A Hostage Situation

**Who's That Guy?**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: A Hostage Situation.**

Throughout the rest of the school day, Bubbles stared at the clock on the wall in her of her afternoon classes, praying that time wouldn't go by as fast as it normally did, with no success. She sighed, refusing to meet Boomer after school.

She had no idea why he needed to talk to her. Was he going to tell her something important? Was he going to pummel her like he used to do in their childhood years? What happened if he captured her and took her to a secluded area, where he could possibly rape her? She couldn't her counterpart by herself.

She shuddered every time a thought of Boomer harming her in a way ran through her mind. Every time one did, she would gulp, the palms of her hands becoming sweaty. It was as though the temperature in the room went up.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, signalling the end of the school day, Bubbles left her science classroom and headed for her locker down the hallway, thinking of a way to avoid Boomer outside at the front of the school.

Molly Beware met up with Bubbles at her locker, followed by her childhood boyfriend, Mike Believe. He was a very good-looking guy, with shaggy brown hair. He always wore a blue T-Shirt, brown baggy shorts, and matching brown running shoes.

"Hey, Bubbles," Molly greeted, as they approached her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mike added, noticing Bubbles fidgeting. "You're sweating like crazy."

Bubbles had just finished grabbing her homework from inside her locker and slipped it into her dark blue messenger bag. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

"Why are you nervous?" Mike asked, his right arm around Molly's waist.

Bubbles sighed, turning to the brunette couple. "It turns out Boomer is in my geography class now. He passed me a note, telling me to meet him after school – likely at the front entrance."

"It could be a trap, Bubbles," Molly warned, concerned.

"I know," she said, closing her eyes, sadly. "How do I get out of the school now?"

Mike smirked at his girlfriend. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Outside in the front of the school by the bicycle racks, Boomer was waiting for Bubbles, leaning against one of the racks. He was whistling to himself, his hands in his jeans pockets. His sapphire-blue eyes were scanning the entire schoolyard, in search of the blonde Powerpuff.

The front doors to the school opened, and Mike's head popped out from inside. So did Molly's. They looked at Boomer standing by the bike racks.

"Are you sure this will work, Mikey?" Molly asked.

Mike nodded, gesturing for Molly to go on. "It should. Now, go on now."

Molly took a deep breath and smiled. She walked down the front steps and across the green lawn, towards Boomer. The blonde Rowdyruff turned to face Molly, a small grin on his face.

"Well, hello there," Molly greeted, smiling sweetly. "It's Boomer, isn't it?"

Boomer nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and your name is?"

"Molly," she answered, batting her eyelashes. "Molly Beware."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Boomer said.

The flirt-o-meter increased the more Molly flirted with Boomer. "Say, you remind me of someone I knew, but I just can't put my finger on it. You see – "

From inside the school, Bubbles appeared behind Mike, peering at Boomer talking to a flirtatious Molly by the bike rack. "Is it safe?"

"As of now, yes," Mike said, leading Bubbles out of the school. "But not for long."

Bubbles nodded. "But I need a clear area in order to take off. And if Boomer sees me, he'll have no trouble flying off to catch up with me."

"I think we'd better run off to the sidewalk," Mike said, grabbing onto Bubbles' left hand. "Now!"

While Mike and Bubbles sprinted off down the path towards the sidewalk, Molly was still trying to make forced, yet interesting conversation with Boomer, who just stood there, his arms folded in front of her.

"– were you an employee at Burger King?" Molly asked, innocently.

Boomer sighed for about the twentieth time. "Again, I don't think I've seen you anywhere."

"Oops, my bad," Molly replied, giggling.

By then, Boomer turned towards the sidewalk area and luckily, Bubbles had already taken off and her light blue streak already faded to hide any evidence that she was there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Utonium household, Buttercup was lying down on the brown leather couch in the living room, watching Rush Hour 3 on television, deciding to finish her algebra homework last minute, as usual. In her hands was a large bowl of buttered popcorn.

Being the honour star student, Blossom was kneeling on the beige carpet in the living room, in front of the glass coffee table. Papers were neatly stacked in several different piles on the table. Blossom had a history textbook out, working on her Industrial Revolution essay.

"Get him, Carter!" Buttercup cheered, punching her fists into the air. "That's right, right in the kisser!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Will you keep it down, Buttercup!? I'm trying to finish my history essay due next week!"

Buttercup frowned at her sister. "Why are doing it so early? You have a week to do it."

"I want to finish it early," Blossom explained, throwing her tomboy sister a glare. "Unlike some of us that slack off, finish it last minute, and end up getting a crappy grade."

"Nerd!" Buttercup coughed, as Blossom glared at her again.

Just then, the front door flew open and Bubbles zipped in. She slammed it closed again, leaning against it, panting as though she had just run fifteen hundred metres in track & field.

Blossom turned to face Bubbles, concerned. "Whoa, what happened to you, Bubbles?"

"Boomer wanted me to meet him after school to talk to me," Bubbles explained, dropping her dark blue messenger bag onto the beige carpet. "Molly distracted him, while Mike helped me find an area to fly off and get home fast."

Blossom smiled at her air-head sister. "That's very smart of you, Bubbles."

Bubbles grinned. "Well, I'll go to the kitchen now to make dinner."

Whenever the Professor was out at a late night or several day press conferences, Bubbles was in charge of cooking all the meals for them to eat. Not only did her food taste scrumptious, but she never burned food like Blossom did or forget to remove the pecan shells like Buttercup did.

"What are we eating tonight?" Buttercup asked, her jade green eyes still focused on the television.

"Hawaiian shrimp," Bubbles answered, heading into the kitchen. "It's a new recipe. You'll love it."

After washing her hands in the kitchen sink, Bubbles got right to work. She was eager to try out the recipe, hearing from her friend, Molly that it tasted out of this world.

She took out a box of shrimp from inside the freezer and tossed it onto the kitchen counter, as well as a large pineapple from inside the fridge that she bought at the grocery store a couple of days ago, specifically for this meal.

It wasn't long until she peeled the shells off the headless shrimp and marinated them, using a variety of secret spices. She was just about to slice the sweet pineapple, when the telephone rang.

In a flash, she zipped over to the cordless telephone on the kitchen table and answered it.

"Hello, Utonium residence!" she chirped. There was a reply. "Oh, who shall I say is calling?"

Once the person on the other line replied, Bubbles took the phone into the living room, towards Blossom, still working on her history essay.

"Blossom, there's a phone call for you," she said, handing her the cordless phone. "They want to speak to the head of the house."

Even though the Powerpuff Girls were born at the same time, Blossom was considered the oldest and most mature of the sister trio. The Professor put her in charge of the entire household, as well as her sisters' whereabouts whenever he was gone.

Bubbles headed back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, as soon as Blossom accepted the phone call.

"This is Blossom Utonium here," Blossom greeted, politely. There was a reply and she gasped. "Brick, how did you get our number!?"

On the other line, Brick answered, "From a little thing called a phonebook." He chuckled. "And I thought you were smart."

"If you _were_ smart," Blossom retorted, frowning. "You would give up because the day you and your brothers joined the side of justice is the day whales can fly!"

Before Brick could reply, Blossom hung up and slammed the cordless phone onto the glass coffee table. Fortunately, the table didn't break. Buttercup turned her attention from the movie to her red-headed sister, surprised.

"Wow, the last time you were that pissed was the day Bubbles and I gave you a wacky hairdo and made you a laughing stock," Buttercup said. "How did Brick persuade Bubbles to give you the phone?"

Blossom shrugged, calming down. "He probably disguised his voice or something. Bubbles knows not to talk to our arch-enemies on the phone."

Just then, something outside the living room window caught Buttercup's attention. Frowning, she zipped over to the window and pulled the light green curtains together, so they blocked any view from outside.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, raising a red eyebrow.

Buttercup uttered nothing, but one word through her gritted teeth. "Butch."

Blossom sighed. "Sheesh, are we going to be stalked for the rest of our lives or something?"

Buttercup shoved her hands into her black jeans pockets and headed up the stairs. "I'll be in my room, call me when dinner is ready."

The tomboy Powerpuff's room was messy beyond words. Papers were scattered on the emerald green carpeted floor. Her bed wasn't made and the green curtains hanging over her window was ripped at the bottom.

The inside of her closet was filled of baggy jeans and ripped T-Shirts, mainly green altogether. Not a single frilly fabric or miniskirt was in sight, which goes to show you how much of a tomboy she is. Against one of the green walls was a computer desk with a computer on it.

Deciding to go fetch a snack before playing her favourite video games on her computer, she turned around and reached for the golden doorknob on her green door.

Suddenly, a left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her backwards. Its right hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bubbles had just re-entered the living room, carrying a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She headed over to Blossom, who just finished her history essay and began working on her science assignment.

"Hi, Blossom!" Bubbles called, in her usual sing-song voice. "I had some time, so I made some of my famous chocolate chip cookies! Care for a bite?"

Blossom shook her head. "No thanks, I'll save my appetite for that new dinner you're making."

"Okay, I'll bring them to Buttercup then," Bubbles said, heading for the stairs. "She normally eats a snack after school and still has a big enough appetite for dinner."

Bubbles was halfway up the staircase leading to their bedrooms upstairs, when the telephone rang again.

Without dropping any of the chocolate chip cookies, she zipped back downstairs towards the coffee table, and swiped the cordless phone, before Blossom could get to it.

"Hello, hello Utonium residence!" Bubbles greeted, happily. There was a reply that made Bubbles gasp. "No way, Molly, they're together again?"

* * *

Rubbing her jade green eyes, Buttercup woke up, yawning. Her head was hurting even more than that morning when she ran into Butch at school, meaning she must have hit her head that hard just to knock a super heroine like her unconscious.

She couldn't sit up, because her head was aching so much to do so. But she could make out that she was lying on top of her bed, her head on her white soft pillows, her black hair even messier than before. Her feet were cold, meaning her socks and boots were removed.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, spitfire," a voice said.

Buttercup recognized that familiar voice. She scanned her room for any sign of Butch, finally finding him standing by her closed bedroom door. He turned a small knob behind the golden doorknob, locking the door.

She scowled at him, as he made his way towards her, that Rowdyruff smirk on his face. He sat on the bed, on her left, his right hand reaching out to caress her face.

Normally, she would have fought back, but with such a painful headache, she was barely able to move anything, but her face muscles to scowl at him.

"Well, you have me where you want me to be!" she yelled. "Just finish the job already!"

Butch just shrugged his shoulder, his smirk changing to a smile.

Ready to die with honour, she closed her eyes, preparing for impact. Memories from the time she was born to her teenage years passed through her mind.

She felt his hands pinning her arms down, as well as her whole body onto the bed. It was about to happen at any moment now. She would be in the afterlife within a few minutes.

The next thing she felt was a tingly feeling on the side of her neck. She wasn't the smartest of the Powerpuff Girls, but she knew that if you were going to be murdered, you were supposed to be enduring pain, not a tingly sensation.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Butch's body over hers, his tongue running down the side of his neck. She winced as he bit the skin for a few seconds, before licking it again to ease the pain.

Buttercup opened her mouth to question her suppose-to-be murderer, when Butch himself planted his lips over hers, muffling her protests. Even though she was struggling with her headache, she managed to push Butch's head off her face, so she could interrogate him.

"Hey, hey!" she shouted, frowning at him. "I thought you were going to finish the job!?"

Butch smirked. "If you think I'm going to kill you, I will, unless you stay put and give me what I want. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it just as much as I will."

Buttercup growled at her counterpart. "I'd rather die than give you what you want!"

"I think you'll regret saying that, beautiful," he answered, before planting his lips over hers again.

Buttercup just closed her eyes and let Butch continue to kiss her. He ran his hands down her sides, feeling her curves that she disliked so much about herself, She felt her arms snake themselves around his neck, bringing him closer.

It was then her headache seemed to fade away.

* * *

Back in the kitchen downstairs, Bubbles was setting up the table for her and her sisters to dine at, complete with a dark red tablecloth, plates, and proper kitchen utensils. A glass of water was with each plate, as well as a white napkin.

She then placed a large green rectangular tray in the middle of the round kitchen table, containing a large round hot steaming plate of cooked marinated shrimp and slices of sweet pineapple.

Bubbles inhaled the scrumptious scent of the dinner, smiling to herself. "Blossom, Buttercup, dinner!"

Upon hearing her blonde sister's call, Blossom headed into the kitchen, smelling the new delicious meal that was sitting on the kitchen table, ready to be devoured.

"Wow, it looks tasty, Bubbles," she commented, taking a seat at the table.

Bubbles sat down on a chair as well, grinning. "Thanks." She noticed an empty chair, besides the Professor's. "Have you seen Buttercup?"

"She went upstairs to her room," Blossom said, standing up. "I'll go get her."

Before Blossom even took one step out of the kitchen, the telephone rang once more. She sighed, wondering why they were receiving so many phone calls that night. She reached for the cordless phone and answered it.

"Utonium residence, who's speaking?" Blossom asked, politely, before growling. "Brick, I told you to quit calling us! I'm hanging up right – "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Brick said, interrupting her. "Besides, you're going to have to do something for us."

"I would rather commit a crime than do something for you, you juvenile delinquent!" Blossom spat, angrily. "Now, quit calling us or I'll send Buttercup to hunt you and your brothers down, and throw your sorry butts into jail!"

Brick chuckled. "Well, I'll continue to call then, because I don't think Buttercup will be able to find us at the moment."

Blossom raised a red eyebrow. "What are you talking about!?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Buttercup is being _"taken care of"_ by Butch as we speak," Brick answered.

Blossom's eyes widened. "What are you doing to her, Brick!? Where is she!?"

"I assure you, she's quite safe," Brick explained, satisfied that everything was going well for him. "And she'll remain that way, if you agree to one simple task."

Blossom needed to go over this with Bubbles to let her know the situation. "I'm going to need a minute."

Bubbles watched as Blossom covered the phone with her hands, so Brick couldn't hear their conversation. "What's going on, Blossom?"

Blossom sighed. "Butch has Buttercup in his clutches."

Bubbles gasped. "Is she hurt?"

"Buttercup's the toughest of us three, even Brick says she's fine, for now," Blossom explained, thoughts running through her mind. "This is one complex hostage situation, Bubbles."

Bubbles nodded, a tear running down her cheek. "Well, what do we do?"

"Let's see what Brick wants for the return of Buttercup," Blossom said, returning to Brick's call. "I'm listening, what do you want!?"

"It's quite simple really," Brick replied. "There's a new Taco Bell opening in downtown Townsville. I'll order Butch to release your tomboy sister, if the little blonde one agrees to dinner with my brother Boomer on Friday night."

Blossom didn't need to think about the task for so long. She knew Buttercup was tough, but even a strong super human like Butch could easily bring her down. And Bubbles would likely do anything to keep her loved ones safe.

She sighed. "You got yourself a deal."

Brick chuckled, finally getting his way, for once. "Excellent. Friday night at six it is. Boomer will pick her up. Buttercup should be back in five minutes or so. And don't go back on your word, or next time we ambush you or one of your sisters, I assure you, it's not going to be pretty."

"Well, what did he say?" Bubbles asked, as Blossom hung up and placed the cordless phone down on the table.

Blossom sighed. "Brick only agreed to make Butch free Buttercup, if _you _agree go out to dinner with Boomer on Friday night."

**Chapter 2 Up! Boomer and Bubbles' romance will appear later in the story. Until then, we'll see what happens with the other two remaining Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	3. Good Date OR Bad Date?

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 3: Good Date OR Bad Date.**

Monday faded into Tuesday. Tuesday soon became Wednesday. Wednesday entered Thursday, and before you knew it, it was Friday – everyone's favourite day, because that marked the last day of school for the week, making all the students at Townsville High excited.

Bubbles always looked forward to the end of the school week. It meant she got to go on her usual Saturday shopping spree at Townsville Mall and go out to lunch with her best friends on Sunday morning. The upcoming Friday was the only Friday she was dreading.

She couldn't believe Blossom agreed to send her out to dinner with Boomer that night. But as much as she disliked it, she had to, or else Buttercup wouldn't have returned to the house.

Within five minutes just like Brick had predicted, Buttercup entered the kitchen, where Blossom and Bubbles had just finished discussing the deal. When asked if everything was alright, Buttercup just uttered a "yes," thinking it would be best if her sisters didn't know what really happened during the "hostage situation."

In one of two Townsville High's gyms was Bubbles. She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit – dark blue halter-neck backless midriff, matching dark blue miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and dark blue shoes. Her long blonde hair was put into two upper ponytails tied with matching dark blue ribbons.

The clock on the wall read quarter after eight in the morning. Classes didn't start for another half-an-hour, and cheerleading practise was over. Bubbles decided to find her sisters in the school and discuss the plans about the upcoming dinner.

She placed her yellow pom-poms into her dark blue messenger bag, and threw on her dark blue crop sweater over her halter-neck cheerleading top, and tied it at the front. She then swung her messenger bag over her right shoulder, waved goodbye to her fellow cheerleaders, and exited the gym.

After walking down several hallways, ignoring compliments and relationship offers from all the guys staring at her, like usual, she made it to her locker. She entered her lock combination and the door swung open.

Just as she was rummaging through her locker for her books for her morning classes, Molly appeared next to her. "Hey, Bubbles."

She didn't make eye contact for her, trying to search for her art notebook. "Oh, hi Molly."

"So, about that conversation we had on MSN last night," Molly began. "I still can't believe you scored a date with that new hot blonde guy."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, as she turned to face Molly. "I have to go on one dinner date with him or else his brother wouldn't have returned my sister Buttercup."

"You should be happy," Molly said. "Either way, you're still going out on a date with him."

Bubbles sighed. "I'm only doing this, so he and his brothers wouldn't hurt me or my sisters. I wouldn't go out with that jerk in the first place."

Molly nodded. "Oh, well what are you wearing tonight then?"

"I don't need to dress up, Molly," she answered, closing her locker door and locking it. "It's only a casual date and I'm not even trying to impress him."

"But you shouldn't wear your regular clothes," Molly pointed out. "You know, just wear like jeans or something."

Bubbles thought about it. "Maybe, I'll think about it."

Molly smiled. "Come on, hurry and change, so we can chat up a storm with the girls, before class starts."

Bubbles nodded, following her brunette childhood friend down the hallway.

* * *

After an agonizing day at school, the Powerpuff Girls returned to their house to relax. The Professor went out grocery shopping, and come back with a couple of pizzas for dinner. Buttercup cheered at the thought of having dinner that would fill up your stomach until you practically exploded.

Speaking of the Professor, he found out about Bubbles' so-called date with Boomer, and automatically forbid Bubbles from going. But Blossom explained to him that if she didn't, the entire sister trio, probably even their loved ones, could be harmed by the Rowdyruff Boys.

After hearing his mature daughter's explanation, the Professor no longer objected, but warned Bubbles to be extra careful around Boomer, and call her sisters for help if she got into any trouble.

It was fifteen minutes to six o'clock at night. Buttercup was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands. She was kept entertained by The Simpson's Movie playing on television.

Blossom hurried down the staircase from upstairs. She wore a pink V-neck sleeveless top, black miniskirt, and black high espadrilles. Her long red hair was put in the usual upper ponytail that went down to her waist.

Buttercup turned to face her red-headed sister. "Are you going to the library again, leader girl?"

"Uh, yeah," Blossom answered, looking at the two books in her arms. "I'm going to, uh, study for several hours or so. So I want you to be on guard in case Bubbles calls for help, okay?"

"Whatever," Buttercup replied, turning her attention back to the movie.

Blossom looked at her quartz analog watch on her left wrist, before exiting the house through the front door. She took off once she was on the front porch, leaving a streak of pink light behind.

Within a few minutes after Blossom left, Bubbles came downstairs from her bedroom. After school, she tossed her dark messenger bag and homework. She wanted to take a nap for a while, before her forced date with her counterpart that night.

She took Molly's advice and dressed up a bit, but not so much, since it was a forced casual date. She rummaged through her closet and threw on a black blouse with frilly sleeves, blue jean miniskirt, and black knee-high boots. Her long blonde hair was still in its two upper ponytails, complete with the dark blue ribbons from that morning.

"Hey, Buttercup," she said, a bit of fear in her angelic voice.

As usual, her tomboy sister didn't care. "Oh, hey."

"Boomer should be picking me up soon," Bubbles said, looking down at the beige carpet. "Gosh, I'm worried."

Again, Buttercup didn't pay attention to anything, but the movie. "Well, have fun tonight."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bubbles took a deep breath and made her way towards the front door. Reaching for the golden doorknob with a shaky right manicured hand, she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Standing outside on the front porch was none other than the blonde Rowdyruff Boy himself. He wore a dark blue unbuttoned sweater over a white T-Shirt, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His blonde hair was in the usual wavy style.

"Um, hey, Bubbles," Boomer greeted, his hands in his jeans pockets. "Ready to go?"

Bubbles made an attempt to smile. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Boomer nodded, leading Bubbles out of the house. She closed the front door and followed Boomer towards a green Escalade on the street in front of the house, which likely belonged to Butch Jojo himself.

Speaking of Butch, he was sitting in the driver's seat of the green Escalade, his hands on the steering wheel. He wore a frown on his face, looking as though he was forced to do something he didn't want to do.

He turned to Boomer, once they reached the car. "Dude, hop in now, so I can take you and your airhead blonde to that new Taco Bell!" He sighed. "Of all the things I could be doing tonight, I have to be your personal driver!"

"I don't have my license yet, you know," Boomer retorted, opening the right back seat door, so Bubbles could climb in. "Besides, I told you that you can have my TV time for a week, if you drove Bubbles and I to that new Taco Bell."

Butch groaned again, as Boomer hopped in the back seat after Bubbles, and closed the door. Once their seat belts were on, Butch put the car in drive and drove off down the street, towards downtown Townsville.

Boomer made an attempt to put his left arm around Bubbles, but she cringed, and pulled back.

"Could you please keep your hands to yourself?" she asked, doing her best to be polite.

Boomer looked at her, strangely. "Sure, I guess."

Bubble sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

They reached the new Taco Bell in downtown Townsville within ten minutes. During the car ride there, Bubbles didn't say a word to Boomer or Butch, since she asked Boomer not to put his arm around her. Boomer tried to make eye contact with him, but she ignored him.

Once they arrived, Butch automatically kicked them out of his green Escalade and demanded they leave him alone and fly back home after the date. After his ranting, he drove off.

Boomer turned to Bubbles with an apologetic look on his face, but then again, Bubbles may have been just seeing things.

"I'm sorry about Butch," he said, finally able to meet her baby blue eyes. "He can sometimes be a pain."

Bubbles formed a small grin on her pretty face. "It's okay, really. My sister Buttercup can be like that too."

Boomer chuckled and led her towards the Taco Bell restaurant. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first, and she obeyed.

The restaurant, although it had just opened on Monday, it wasn't packed with so many people. Bubbles wanted a window seat, so in case Boomer decided to harm her, she could just blast through the window, not caring if the glass shattered, and make it home safely.

Fortunately, Boomer didn't object to her wanting a table by the window. Instead, he pulled out her chair for her, and waited for her to sit down. As she did, she fell to the white tile floor, because the chair was pulled back too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bubbles," he apologized, offering her his right hand to help her up.

She stood up herself, refusing to touch him. What was with him that night? "Nah, it's okay."

"Well, in that case, I'll go get our food," he said, pulling a brown wallet out of his right jeans pocket. "What would you like?"

Bubbles didn't want much, since she wanted to save room for pizza back at home. "Could you please get me a regular taco combo – the one with two regular soft tacos, fries, and a drink?"

"Sure," he replied. "What kind of drink?"

"Diet coke, please," Bubbles answered.

Boomer nodded, heading for the counter. She took her seat carefully and pulled out her sapphire-blue cell phone out of her dark blue sparkly purse that she brought with her. She quickly dialled Blossom's cell phone number.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Bubbles sighed with relief. "Hey, Blossom, it's Bubbles."

"Oh, how's it going?" Blossom asked, referring to the forced dinner date. "He's not being violent or anything?"

Blossom also sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"He tries to be polite," Bubbles added. "But he keeps screwing things up. He tried to pull my chair out for me and I fell to the floor."

"You have to be careful," Blossom warned. "This could be his plan all along to hurt you."

Bubbles understood. "I know, I will. He tried to touch me on the car ride here."

Blossom sounded shocked, mainly because she was. "Oh, do be careful. This is getting serious."

"I know," Bubbles replied. "I'm keeping my eyes open."

There was a voice in the background that Bubbles couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to. She listened to the conversation between her intelligent sister and the other person.

"Hey, Blossom, I found a book we can use for our project," the voice said.

"Fantastic," she answered, before returning to her phone call with Bubbles. "I got to go, Bubbles. Good luck."

Before Bubbles could answer her, Blossom hung up. She slipped her blue cell phone back into her purse, wondering why her sister was in such a hurry to leave, and who the other person was with her. Last time she checked, she was going to study at the library. Was she at the library? And what's with a project?

She have to figure it out later, because she noticed Boomer coming her way, carrying a green rectangular tray of hot delicious food. She sat up, pretending to act casual.

He placed the tray onto the table. "What luck eh? Not much of a line by the counter."

"What are the odds," Bubbles answered, casually, taking her food from the tray and unwrapping one of the soft regular tacos.

Boomer had a cheese quesadilla in front of him, along with a fries supreme, and a root beer for a drink. "Well, bon appetit."

"Thanks, and thanks for the meal," Bubbles answered, taking a bite of her regular soft taco.

For the rest of the dinner, Bubbles didn't comment or say anything. She just kept staring at the analog clock on the wall, hoping that by the time Boomer finished his large root beer, he'd have to use the washroom, and she could escape, and make an excuse for leaving later.

There was this moment when she made eye contact with Boomer. She turned her head away, pretending to gaze at the glittering stars in the night time sky outside the window. She felt her face heat up a bit and took it out on her conscience for blushing in front of someone she didn't even like.

Boomer noticed her face turn pink and smiled, taking a sip of his root beer. While eating her taco, she noticed that while he was drinking his root beer, his began to make a funny face. He was wrinkling his nose as though he inhaled something he wasn't supposed to.

He stopped drinking, and without warning, he sneezed so hard, root beer was shot from his nose. Bubbles shrieked, as the root beer splattered all over her black blouse, soaking through the fabric. Although in shock, she reached for some napkins on the table.

Realizing what just happened, Boomer said, "Oops, sorry Bubbles."

Bubbles looked as though she was about to pop. "Ugh, that's it, I can't take it anymore!"

Before Boomer could answer, Bubbles had tossed her soaked napkins aside, grabbed her dark blue sparkly purse, and darted for the exit, tears forming in her eyes.

Everyone eating in the restaurant was staring at the two blonde teenagers causing the commotion. It was as though Bubbles' life could be a soap opera because of all the drama occurring in her life.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Boomer protested, standing up to go after her. "You can't blow off our dinner date!"

Bubbles turned around swiftly to face him with a frown. "Oh, yeah, watch me!? This is the worst date I've ever been on!"

"But – "

Bubbles growled, which was something she normally never did. "You tried to touch me without my permission, you pulled my chair out so far that I fell to the floor, bruising my left leg, and you snorted pop out of your nose, soaking my outfit!"

"Look, I'm – "

"And I don't care if you and your brothers dare to hurt me, my sisters, or our loved ones, because we'll kick you asses so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk again!" Bubbles yelled, slamming the door on her way out of the restaurant.

Boomer sighed, looking out the window, as Bubbles blasted off into the sky, leaving a streak of baby blue light behind. He sighed, sitting down at his seat, ignoring the eyes of everybody in the restaurant watching him.

He knew that he screwed up things so badly because Bubbles was normally the type of person that never swore.

Talk about making a good first impression. It was far from good.

It was unbelievably horrible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Utonium household, Buttercup was still on the couch in the living room, but she was lying down, sleeping, her arms hanging off the side of the couch. The large bowl of popcorn was not empty and lay forgotten at her feet.

Sitting on the beige carpet in front of the couch were Molly and Mike, watching Molly's favourite reality show, "Pageant Place." Buttercup was bored being alone in the house that night, and called them over to hang out. It didn't take long before she fell asleep, and Molly changed the channel.

There was a large empty pizza box next to the brunette couple, along with several empty soda cans, and a box of cheesy bread sticks, with only half of the bread sticks remaining.

The front door opened and Bubbles walked in, slamming it closed behind her. The loud slam jerked Buttercup awake from a relaxing sleep. She sat up, glaring at her blonde sister for waking her up from her sleep.

"What was that for!?" she shouted, angrily.

"Don't give me that glare, Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled, hurling her sparkly dark blue purse to the ground. "I had a terrible night!"

Beside Blossom and Buttercup, Molly knew Bubbles well than anybody. "Girl, I know that face. It says, "Bad date."

"What happened?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Bubbles answered, heading up the stairs. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. No one bother me."

Bubbles reached the bathroom and slammed the door closed, locking it in the process. She leaned against the door, tears sliding out of her eyes, one after the other. She didn't want to go through another date like that again.

She was extremely upset about what Boomer had done to her. She expected far worst things to happen to her, and this was by far one of the worst events she had ever experienced.

On the bright side, she was relieved that it was the weekend.

**Chapter 3 Up! I'm glad you all love this story!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	4. Too Late To Apologize?

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 4: Too Late To Apologize?  
**

**  
**It took Bubbles several days to calm down after her Friday night ordeal. She stayed in her room, surfing the internet on her blue laptop, and complaining to anyone on MSN that would listen, which included over thirty of her friends.

During those several days, Blossom would always bring her a plate of food for each of the meal times during the day. She would leave it outside her bedroom door, until Bubbles was in the mood to go out to get it. Besides getting the food, the only other time she left her room was to use the washroom or go to school.

Sometimes at night when Blossom stayed up a bit to read a novel, she would hear sobbing coming from Bubbles' room next door through the wall. Blossom knew that getting hurt by a Rowdyruff Boy physically or emotionally can really bring your spirits down, whether you like them or not.

Buttercup could never sleep, since that her room was also next to Bubbles' on the other side of another wall next to Bubbles' room. The constant sobbing normally kept her awake for most of the night.

On the following Monday, Bubbles seemed to calm down a bit. Buttercup gave her a high-five, sighing with relief that she would be able to get some sleep for once. Blossom was overjoyed, and even suggested they'd throw a party to celebrate.

After some planning, Bubbles decided that the party would be on the upcoming Saturday at seven o'clock at night to seven o'clock in the morning – an all night dance. She planned to have Buttercup's Wii system set up to play with, slow and fast dancing, and to bring a date if possible.

She received the number of friends each of her sisters wanted to invite and, along with her selected number of friends, she composed about one hundred invitations, all slipped into individual blue envelopes. She slipped hers into her dark blue messenger bag, and left her room, dressed for school, to give Blossom and Buttercup their friends' invitations.

* * *

At Townsville High, she walked down the hall, passing invitations to any of her friends that happened to pass by her. She had everything for the party planned. She was sure it was going to run very smoothly.

Since Bubbles was the cook of the house, she would prepare all the snacks, with the help of the Professor, since he was the only one that could make the best appetizers. Blossom would decorate the house with balloons, streamers, and confetti. Buttercup would set up her Wii game system and be the DJ for the party.

She found Mike and Molly leaning against the lockers outside of the academic English classroom, chatting with each other. She pulled out two invitations from her messenger bag and walked up to them, smiling happily.

"Hi, Bubbles!" Molly chirped, seeing Bubbles smiling after several days. "Are you feeling better?"

"Very much, thanks," Bubbles answered, passing Molly and Mike each an invitation. "Here, all night dance party Saturday night from eight at night to eight in the morning."

Molly squealed. "Ooh, no one's thrown one of these in a long time!"

Mike nodded in agreement. "We'll be there!"

Bubbles grinned. "Amazing, be sure to dress in something nice."

Mike frowned, playfully, gesturing to his regular clothes. "Well, what's wrong with these?"

Molly rolled her eyes, giggling. "Don't worry, Bubbles, I'll help him out."

Just then, someone tapped Bubbles' right shoulder. She quickly turned around to find herself face-to-face with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Rowdyruff Boys. He was dressed in his regular clothes, holding a small bouquet of roses and tulips in his right hand.

Bubbles frowned, turning back to Molly and Mike. "Sorry, I thought someone was behind me."

Molly scowled at Boomer behind Bubbles' back. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure you were just imagining things."

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Mike suggested, glaring at Boomer as well. "I think something stinks."

Bubbles turned around again to face her counterpart, crossing her arms. "Oh, it's Boomer. Talk about road kill, Mike."

"I'm sorry about Friday night," Boomer said, offering her the bouquet of flowers.

Bubbles chuckled at Boomer giving her flowers, let alone apologizing. "Oh, that's new!" she remarked, and with sarcasm, said, "And Buttercup wore a skirt today."

"Um, so I heard you're throwing a party this Saturday," Boomer said, casually. "I was wondering if you had – "

"An extra invitation for you?" Bubbles finished for him. "As if!"

"Bubbles – "

Bubbles cut him off. "I made a mistake going out on that forced date with you in the first place. In fact, I don't ever want to see you again."

"Listen, I – "

"I think I'm done here," Bubbles stated, walking off down the hall. "Molly, Mike, about the party – "

Molly stuck her tongue out at Boomer, before going after Bubbles with Mike. Boomer glanced at the bouquet of flowers in his hands and tossed them into the nearest trash can, sighing. He took one more look at the flowers, before walking off to his science class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Butch were walking down a hallway, in a conversation with each other. Brick was carrying several textbooks in his arms, while Butch was holding onto a soccer ball and a Townsville High soccer jersey.

As they strolled through the hallways of the school, they noticed that most of them were holding onto light blue envelopes. Some of them were even reading the cards that were inside of them.

"I wonder what those envelopes are for," Butch said.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I heard it's for some sort of big party."

"Really, who's throwing it?" Butch asked.

"I don't know," Brick replied.

Just then, Mitch Mitchellson walked up to the two Rowdyruff Boys, with a smirk on his face. He changed since he was little. He now wore a black T-Shirt with a white skull on it, blue baggy jeans, and black skater shoes. His brown hair was still in the shaggy style.

"Word on the street is, the Powerpuff Girls are throwing a party," he stated.

Brick knew Blossom well, and he knew there was a good chance that Mitch wasn't invited. "You're not invited, Mitch."

Mitch smirked. "Other word on the street is, you're not either."

Butch was annoyed. "Dude, what street do you live on!?"

While Mitch was keeping himself entertained by interrogating Brick and Butch, Buttercup came up to them, holding a small stack of invitations in her hands. She noticed the guys bickering and decided to break it up.

"Yo, chill!" she yelled, stepping in between the two Rowdyruff Boys and Mitch. "You're guys can be heard from the technology wing, and that's on the other side of the school!"

"Oh, our bad," Brick said.

Buttercup smiled, handing an invitation out to Butch. "Here's an invitation."

Butch's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? Sweet!"

"Yeah," Buttercup answered. "I know Blossom and Bubbles don't know that we're secretly dating, but if you dress up really good, she won't even recognize you."

Butch nodded. "Good idea."

"Do I get one?" Mitch asked, eagerly.

"As the DJ of the party," Buttercup began. "No."

Butch chuckled, following Buttercup down the hallway. Brick took a glance at Mitch, who was muttering some cuss words to himself. He laughed, before hurrying after his tough green-eyed brother, and his tomboy girlfriend.

* * *

After school, the Powerpuff Girls went their own ways. Buttercup headed home to download music on Limewire for the party that Saturday night. Blossom left to purchase decorations at Townsville's giant party store, while Molly accompanied Bubbles to Townsville Mall to buy party outfits.

They didn't leave the school until twenty minutes after dismissal time, since Boomer was waiting at the front of the school for Bubbles. It took twenty minutes, before he gave up and took off into the sky, towards downtown Townsville.

It was about three thirty in the afternoon when Molly and Bubbles were strolling through Townsville Mall, in search of the Sherri Hill boutique – a store where clothes designed by fashion designer Sherri Hill were sold. They had clothing for every type of formal occasion.

Once they stepped foot inside the store, Molly and Bubbles immediately began to search through racks and racks of stylish clothes for something that suited them best.

They were only browsing for ten minutes, when Molly found an outfit, and hurried to the dressing rooms to try it on. Bubbles kept running her hands through the racks, trying to find something she liked and that wasn't out of style.

Bubbles squealed with happiness, when she saw Molly come out of the dressing room. She was wearing a gold sparkly strapless skin-tight dress that went down to the middle of her thigh. The dress showed off her curves.

"Wow, that really looks good on you," Bubbles commented. "That would even go better with silver hoop earrings."

"I have those," Molly said, looking at her reflection in a nearby full-body mirror. "Did you find anything yet?"

Bubbles shook her head, sadly. "Not yet, any ideas?"

Molly began rummaging through a rack of clothes behind her, and pulled out a black plastic over a hanger. She peered underneath and the grin on her face grew.

She shoved it into Bubbles' arms. "This is perfect."

"Are you sure about this?" Bubbles asked, trying to look underneath the black plastic.

Molly pushed Bubbles towards the back of the room, where the dressing rooms were. "Trust me, it's so out, it's in."

Unsure of what Molly had just said, Bubbles obeyed her brunette friend, and headed for an empty dressing room at the back of the boutique. Molly turned back to the full-body mirror and smiled at her reflection once more.

Just then, Boomer walked into the boutique, after seeing Molly through the front window. In his arms was a red heart-shaped box of chocolates and a red rose. He headed towards Molly, who was still admiring how cute she looked in her sparkly gold dress.

Seeing Boomer approaching her from behind through the full-body mirror, and whirled around and glared at him, her arms crossed in front of her. Ever since she heard about Bubbles' horrible date with him, she lost all respect for him, except for his brothers Brick and Butch, who she still admired.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she said, her sky blue eyes narrowing.

Boomer ignored the comment. "What are you doing here, Molly?"

"Shopping, if you must know," she answered, snobbishly.

"Is Bubbles with you?" Boomer asked, gesturing to the rose and box of chocolates in his arms. "I wanted to try and apologize to her again."

"Try!?" she spat, practically laughing. "Didn't you _try_ to do that this morning?"

Boomer nodded. "I know, and it was a failure. But I figured she forgot about it and I decided to give it another shot."

"What are you, King Desperate or something?" she asked, finding the conversation they were having fairly amusing. "She's here with me today, and if she sees you again, I have a feeling you're going to end up in intensive care."

Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "It can't hurt to try again."

Molly rolled her eyes, turning to look in the direction of the dressing rooms. "Whatever, it's your funeral. Here she comes now."

Bubbles came walking up to them, her hips swaying from left to right. She looked stunning, in a halter-neck skin-tight dress that also went down to the middle of her thigh. It was blue and sparkly from the waist up, while from the waist down was almost like a black skirt made of soft feathers.

"I told you it would look amazing on you," Molly said, smiling at her blonde friend.

"You're totally right, Molly," Bubbles answered, before realizing Boomer was standing next to Molly. "Ugh, not you again!"

Boomer looked down at his feet. "Would it help if I said I was a complete bastard?"

Bubbles shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her. "No, but I have to say, that's the smartest thing you've said since you arrived at Townsville High a week ago."

"Look, I'm sorry again," he said, handing her the rose and the red heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Please accept these gifts."

Bubbles took the rose and box of chocolates from his hands. She opened the lid of the box, and found two dozen Belgian chocolates insides. She smiled to herself.

Boomer was glad that he pleased her. "So, apology accepted?"

"In your dreams!" she yelled, smirking.

Boomer closed his eyes tightly, as she slammed the box of chocolates onto his head, the chocolate melting a bit and making his wavy blonde hair as sticky as bubblegum-filled hair. The box felt to the ground with a thud.

"Quit playing around with my feelings!" Bubbles yelled, attracting attention from the clerk behind the cashier desk. "Leave me alone!"

Boomer took another chance. "Do you know that dress really flatters your curvy body?"

"GET OUT!"

Admitting defeat, Boomer exited the boutique, trying to wipe the melted chocolate out of his blonde hair. Bubbles took deep breaths to calm her down, while Molly picked up the squished red heart-shaped box on the ground.

The female clerk that was behind the cashier desk, hurried over to Molly and Bubbles, extremely concerned about what just happened.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The clerk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, we're buying these dresses," Molly answered, referring to the outfits she and Bubbles were wearing.

Bubbles hurried after her brunette friend towards the changing rooms. "Totally, as soon as we get them off."

* * *

After two hours of shopping at Townsville Mall, Bubbles dropped Molly off at her house, before flying off back to her own house, carrying her bags of purchases in her hands. She was glad she didn't run into Boomer, on her way out of the mall.

She opened the front door of the house, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She noticed that the furniture was rearranged, so that there was a large space in the middle of the room – large enough for a dance floor. The couch, chairs, television, and coffee table were against the walls.

On a wooden stage against another wall, Buttercup had the stereo system hooked up and had her green laptop on top of the coffee table on the stage itself, with cords linking the green laptop to the stereo system.

Blossom was hovering near the ceiling, attaching different colours streamers to the walls. She had a brown satchel around her, with a hole at the bottom. As she hovered around the room, shiny rainbow confetti from inside the satchel sprinkled onto the floor below.

"Hey, Bubbles," Blossom greeted, still hovering in the air. "How was the shopping spree?"

Bubbles decided it would be best not to tell her sisters anything about running into Boomer at the mall. Her sisters would ramble about how delicate she was and how she needed protection from him at all costs. She refused to be treated like the baby of the family.

"I got a really cute outfit for the party," she answered, smiling. "You guys are decorating early?"

Buttercup nodded, hopping off the stage. "Yeah, so we don't have to do it later. Besides, this is fun, and we'll have more time Saturday morning to make the snacks."

"Good idea," Bubbles commented, heading for the staircase. "I'll just drop these in my bedroom upstairs."

Just as she was climbing the stairs, carrying her bags of purchases, a spirit-lifting ring tone was heard. Buttercup raised a black eyebrow, looking to Blossom, where the sound was coming from inside her right miniskirt pocket.

Blossom pulled out her pink cell phone from inside her right miniskirt pocket and answered it. "Hello?" There was a reply, as she dropped her brown satchel to the floor and hovered into the kitchen, giggling. "Oh, it's nice to hear from you."

Bubbles raised a blonde eyebrow as she reached her bedroom upstairs.

What on earth was wrong with Blossom?

**Chapter 4 Up! I love writing this story! Ideas pop out of nowhere!**

**I might update a bit slower than usual this month because I have mid-term exams at the end of January, but I'll try to update if I can.  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	5. The Mystery Rider

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Rider.**

The remainder of the school week seemed to pass by faster than flying from New York to China at the speed of light. Before you knew it, Saturday had come – the day of the Powerpuff Girls' all night dance party.

Since the invitations had gone out, the news about the all night dance party spread through Townsville High like wildfire. All of Blossom, Bubbles', and Buttercup's closest friends were invited, which totalled the number of guests to about one hundred, including the math club members, the jocks and cheerleaders, and the skater teenagers.

People that weren't invited were doing their best to persuade the Powerpuff Girls to let them attend the party. An example would be their childhood nemesis, Princess Morbucks – the snobbiest girl at Townsville High, who would be outraged to miss the party of the year. Even after trying to bribe the Powerpuff Girls, she still didn't receive an invitation.

Bubbles hadn't seen Boomer at school or anywhere else in particular, since she shoved chocolates on his head at Townsville Mall at the beginning of the week. She overheard Brick and Butch talking in the hallway one day, saying they haven't seen their blonde brother either.

It was quarter to six at night on Saturday. The all night dance party was due to start in fifteen minutes. The decorations were set up, as well as the large disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The snacks table was already filled to its max with different varieties of appetizers and pop cans. There was an empty spot left for a large rectangular tray.

In the kitchen, Bubbles was helping the Professor make his famous shrimp puffs. She was dressed in her Sherri Hill dress that she bought at the boutique at Townsville Mall at the beginning of the week. She also had on black high heel sandals and a silver tiara, that was perched in her blonde hair that was put in two upper ponytails, tied with dark blue ribbons.

"Ooh, that smells good," Bubbles commented, getting a whiff of the shrimp puffs cooking inside the oven. "I'll go wait by the front door for everyone to arrive."

The Professor nodded. "Okay, sweetheart, I'll bring out the shrimp puffs when they're done."

Bubbles hurried into the living room, where Buttercup was on the wooden stage, making sure everything was in place. She was dressing in a black sleeveless V-neck midriff, black skin-tight shorts, and black combat boots. Her short black hair with several green streaks in it went down to her shoulders as always.

Blossom was sitting on the couch against the wall, waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. She was dressed in a red sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles, with a slit going up to her hip, with a pair of blue jeans underneath, and red high espadrilles. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head that went down to her waist.

"Hey, Bubbles," Blossom said, as her blonde sister entered the room.

"How are the shrimp puffs coming along?"

"They're almost done," Bubbles answered. "They smell scrumptious!"

"Good," Blossom replied. "Mike and Molly said they'd be here about ten minutes early."

Just then, the doorbell rang, meaning that the brunette couple was likely to have just arrived and are ready to party until eight o'clock in the morning the next day.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles exclaimed, zooming towards the front door and flinging it open.

Mike and Molly were standing on the porch outside, holding hands. Mike was still in his regular clothes, while Molly was in her sparkly gold dress she bought at the Sherri Hill boutique at Townsville Mall. She also wore matching gold bangles on her wrists, silver hoop earrings, and silver high heel sandals on her feet. Her wavy brown hair flowed down to her mid back.

"Hey, we're here!" Molly chirped, enthusiastically.

"Come on in," Bubbles said, steeping aside, so they could come in. "Hey, you said you were going to change, Mike."

Molly sighed. "Mikey refused to change, so screw him."

Mike ignored his girlfriend's comment, and led her inside the house. Bubbles closed the front door and headed onto the dance floor. Buttercup had just begun playing the first song of the night – "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa.

* * *

An hour had passed since the all night dance party began, and the Utonium household was already packed with teenagers chatting and dancing the night away. The silver disco ball reflected light from the spotlight being shone on it, lighting up the dark room.

Buttercup was still on the wooden stage, rocking out to the music. Butch was standing next to her, wearing a black leather jacket over his regular clothes and a pair of black sunglasses, so Blossom and Bubbles didn't recognize him.

Bubbles was drinking a can of diet soda by the snack table, when the Professor walked up to her, clutching the third and last batch of shrimp puffs for that night.

"Here's the last batch of shrimp puffs for tonight," the Professor said, placing it onto the snack table.

Bubbles grinned. "Thanks, Professor."

"You know," he said, beginning to dance like he was back in the seventies. "I can live things up a bit."

Bubbles smiled. "Oh, great, let's see how that looks going up the stairs."

The Professor got the hint, and began climbing the staircase to his bedroom. Bubbles sighed with relief, as Molly walked up to her, sweating a bit after going wild on the dance floor with her boyfriend, Mike.

"Great party, Bubbles!" Molly commented, excitedly. "Buttercup is such a good DJ."

"I know, isn't she?" Bubbles replied, happily.

Molly nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Buttercup, did you see Buttercup up on stage with that hottie-licious guy in the black leather jacket?"

Bubbles turned to look at Butch in disguise onstage next to Buttercup that Molly was referring to, and raised a blonde eyebrow, thinking he looked familiar. "I don't know, I think he's some guy from our chemistry class or something."

"Well, I'm tired of dancing for now," Molly said. "Let's go sit down."

Bubbles nodded, leading Molly through the large crowds of dancing teenagers, to the couch against the wall. They were hoping it was unoccupied, but were in for a big surprise. Not only was it occupied, but she was shocked at the people occupying it.

Sitting on the right side of the couch was Brick, still wearing his regular clothes. He had his left arm around Blossom, who was sitting in his lap, clutching his right hand with her left one, their fingers entwined with each others. They were lip-locking, deepening the kiss.

Bubbles cringed at the sight of her intelligent sister – of all people with common sense, making out of the couch with her arch-enemy. "Ugh, gross much!"

"Quiet!" Molly hissed, pulling Bubbles with her into the crowds of people on the dance floor. "They might hear you!"

Bubbles groaned. "Oh well, at least Buttercup isn't doing anything with Butch or else I'd think my sisters have lost their minds."

Molly looked around her, noticing that the crowd population was kind of shrinking. "Uh, is it just me, or are people disappearing?"

Bubbles seemed to notice the same thing. "Yeah, what's going on?"

It was then they realized everyone was heading out the front door, discussing something exciting. Buttercup hopped off the stage and hurried towards them, excitedly.

"Buttercup, where's everyone going?" Molly asked. "Are you playing crappy songs, so they'd leave?"

Buttercup shook her head. "No, someone said there's a cool motorcycle dude outside!"

Curious as to what was really going on, Molly and Bubbles followed Buttercup out the front door, along with everyone else.

* * *

The sky was now dark, with the exception of many bright stars lighting up the area below, as well as the lit street lights. The streets were empty – there were no vehicles passing by, making it deserted, except for several parked cars.

In the Utonium's front yard, everyone was standing by the street, as if there was a parade coming down the street itself. They were standing on the sidewalk, on the lawns, and even on the driveway. Neighbours were looking out their windows, wondering what was going on.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly met up with Mike in the crowds. Blossom caught up with them right after, and Bubbles didn't even bother to interrogate her about kissing Brick. Instead, they climbed onto the Professor's car on the driveway, so they could see the street above the crowds.

Just then, a guy on a large dark blue motorcycle rode down the street, towards them. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was zipped up, black leather pants, and black boots. He had a black motorcycle helmet over his head and a pair of goggles over his eyes.

Several girls at the front of the car that could see the mystery rider sighed, and fainted onto the ground. Everyone else was cheering for him and jumping up and down constantly to get a better view.

Brick and Butch were standing a few feet away from the Powerpuff Girls, Molly, and Mike on top of the Professor's car. The cheering died down a bit, as the mystery rider began riding on the back wheel of his motorcycle, and music played in the background somewhere.

_**All:**__ Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?  
Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?_

Molly was practically in a daze. "Wow, who's that guy?"

"Beats me," Blossom answered, watching the mystery rider, amazed with his tricks.

_**Mike**__: He came out of the darkness in the middle of the night,  
Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite.  
__**Brick and Butch:**__ He ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel, Burnin' up the pavement like he was some kind of wheel.  
__**Other Guys:**__ He's lookin' for a rumble and some heads are gonna bust, He's gonna take a tumble with one solitary thrust!  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ The only thing you guys are gonna do is eat his dust! _

"Cool, he sure knows how to ride!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Not only that," Bubbles said, sighing dreamily. "He is burnin' hot!"

Mike rolled his eyes at Bubbles. "I wonder where he came from."

_**All:**__ Who's that guy? Where did he come from? Who's that guy?  
__**Brick and Butch:**__ Please tell me someone.  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ I never knew anyone could be so cool.  
__**All:**__ Whoa oh oh, who's that guy? He's just amazin'! From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazin'.  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ Looks to me like he could really fly! _

While Blossom and Buttercup were admiring the mystery rider, Molly and Mike turned to Bubbles, who had a large grin on her face and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Molly asked, snapping her fingers in front of Bubbles' face. "Bubbles!?"

_**All:**__ Who's that guy, who's that guy?  
Whooo ooooh who's that guy?  
Whooo ooooh who's that guy? _

"Bubbles snap out of it!" Mike yelled, trying to snap her out of her trance.

It must have been one strong unbreakable trance. "He's totally amazing!"

The other guys around her were frowning because the mystery rider was getting all of Bubbles' attention, making them extremely jealous.

_**Mike:**__ He wears a pair of goggles like a man from outer space.  
__**Bubbles: **__It really doesn't matter that I haven't seen his face.  
__**Other Guys:**__ We're gonna wrap those handlebars around that neck of his. The punk is gonna get it! When we find out who he is!  
__**Mystery Rider:**__ Everybody wants you when they don't know who you are.  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ If you're a man of mystery, it really takes you far.  
__**Mystery Rider:**__ Everyone around you thinks that you're a star!  
_

Before you knew it, Bubbles was already climbing off the car, and began making her way through the crowds towards the sidewalk, so she could get an even better view. Blossom, Buttercup, Molly, and Mike followed, in case she would do something stupid.

_  
__**All:**__ Who's that guy?  
__**Molly:**__ Where did he come from?  
__**All:**__ Who's that guy?  
__**Bubbles:**__ Where can I get one?  
__**Mystery Rider:**__ They never knew that I could be so cool!  
__**All:**__ Whoa oh oh, Who's that guy?  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ On that motorcycle  
__**Mystery Rider:**__ What would they say if they knew it was Boomer?  
__**All:**__ Looks to me like he could really fly!_

Little red hearts were floating around Bubbles' head, as she finally reached the sidewalk, and was able to get a spot in front of the crowd, as the mystery rider continued his astounding motorcycle tricks.

_**All:**__ Won't somebody tell me...Who's that guy?  
Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?  
Whoooh ooooh who's that guy? _

Blossom, Buttercup, Molly, and Mike finally reached Bubbles, and tried to snap her out of her trance again, with no success. The more she made eye contact with the mystery rider, the bigger her smile grew and the more little red hearts that formed around her head.

_**All:**__ Who's that guy? Where did he come from? Who's that guy?  
__**Brick and Butch:**__ Please tell me someone.  
__**The Powerpuff Girls and Molly:**__ I never knew anyone could be so cool.  
__**All:**__ Whoa oh oh, who's that guy? He's just amazin'! From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazin'. Looks to me like he could really fly!_

With the exception of Brick, Butch, and Mike, the other guys in the crowd were watching Bubbles, with hatred in their eyes. Not because they hated her, but because they loved her so much, and all of her attention was focused on the mystery rider. Boy, were they jealous.

_**All: **__Won't somebody tell me, whoooo's that guy?  
__**Bubbles:**__ Where did he come from?  
__**All: **__Whoooo's that guy?  
__**Bubbles:**__ Where can I get one?  
__**All:**__ Whoooo, whoooo, whoooo? Whoa oh oh, whoooo's that guy?  
__**Bubbles:**__ Dressed in leather  
__**All: **__Whoooo's that guy?  
_**Bubbles:**_ Whoooo, whoooo, whoooo?........._

As the music began to fade, the mystery rider did a quick U-turn on his way down the street, and rode straight for the edge of the curb where Bubbles was standing, her gaze still fixed on him. When he stopped in front of her, she sighed dreamily, again.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked her.

Bubbles batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously. "It was amazing, just like you."

The mystery rider chuckled. "Thanks, baby."

Bubbles blushed a deep scarlet red. "Anytime, well, would you like to come in and join the party?"

"As much as I want you, I can't," he answered, sympathetically. "I have to meet my friends at the arcade tonight."

The blonde Powerpuff Girl giggled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Trust me," he said, as he prepared to ride off. "You will."

With that, he started up his motorcycle and rode off down the street, in the direction where he came from. The crowds outside the Utonium household began to disperse, and everyone headed back inside to continue partying.

"Come on, let's get you inside Bubbles," Blossom said, leading her towards the house.

Molly assisted her. "Yeah, let's get you another diet soda."

Bubbles was still daydreaming about the mystery rider, but allowed Blossom, Buttercup, Molly, and Mike to bring her back inside the house.

On the way in, Butch, still in his cool disguise, turned to his red-headed brother, and raised a black eyebrow.

"Dude, is that red lipstick on your face?" he asked, as the entered the house.

**Chapter 5 Up! I changed one little part of the song, so it fits the chapter, but above all, it's amazing! **

**I might not update for a while because of mid-term exams, my birthday coming up, and other stuff stated in my blog on my profile. Check it out! But I'll update when I can.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	6. Here He Comes Again!

**Who's That Guy?**

**Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews! It's like a happy belated birthday present to me! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Here He Comes Again!**

The all night dance party at the Powerpuff Girls' house was a success. It was the talk of the school when classes resumed again on Monday. The topic being discussed the most was the mystery motorcycle rider that appeared outside the Utonium household that night.

Since the party, Bubbles was constantly daydreaming when you least expected it. She was looking forward to seeing him again, and hopefully find out what he looked like, and maybe even his name. She wanted to get to know the guy behind the goggles.

Blossom strongly encouraged Bubbles to stop daydreaming about the guy in class because her grades would slip. Bubbles rolled her eyes, since Brick would surely be running through her red-headed sister's mind.

Bubbles decided it would be best to focus most of her thoughts on getting her volunteer credits necessary for high school graduation. She volunteered to help plan and set up Townsville High's annual beach party at Townsville Beach, which was only a few weeks away.

Blossom and Buttercup also signed up to help, along with Brick and Butch. Unknown to Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were secretly happy that their counterparts had signed up with them, but would throw them glares whenever they worked together.

It was around four o' clock in the afternoon when Blossom was in the school office; making arrangements for a band to play at the beach party, one that loved anything to do with beaches. Buttercup suggested one, and encouraged her to persuade them to come, despite them being a one-hit wonder.

"Please, won't you consider coming to our beach party?" Blossom asked for about the tenth time. "It doesn't matter if people think you're too young to be a one-hit wonder. My sister says you guys are the best."

Meanwhile, Butch was making a list of food they would need for the beach party. He decided to order as much fruit as possible, since they could be eaten and squeezed to make smoothies. Brick was calling the rental shack on Townsville Beach, to rent enough surfboards, water skis, and other equipment for the party.

"Oh, that would be amazing!" Blossom exclaimed, happily on the phone. "We'll see you guys in a few weeks!"

Blossom hung up and turned to Buttercup next to her, who had a clipboard and pencil in her hands, keeping a checklist to make sure they got everything done.

"Are they coming, Blossom?" Buttercup asked, confirming the band on the checklist.

"They sure are," Blossom answered, satisfied. "Although they are strictly a one-hit wonder, we've got PFT to play at Townsville High's annual beach party."

Just then, the office door burst open, and Bubbles ran in, excitedly. She waved eight tickets in the air that were clenched in her right manicured hand.

Blossom turned to face her blonde sister, with a glare. "Bubbles, where were you? I sent you to place the order for Hawaiian decorations at the party store."

"I did already, they'll be here next week," Bubbles replied, still hyper. "But look, I've got eight tickets to Club Dance-A-Lot to see the band; "Jeremy and the Guys" perform!"

Buttercup dropped her clipboard. "How did you get tickets!? That concert has been sold out for weeks, man!"

"It was so easy," Bubbles explained. "The manager of the night club has a cousin, who lives next door to a guy, who's best friends with a man, who married a childhood classmate of the mother of a guy I know from the football team. I just flirted with him and he got the tickets for me."

Blossom gave her a strange look. Brick was rubbing her head, trying to figure out the connections Bubbles had with so many people. Butch and Buttercup moaned, already getting headaches from thinking too hard.

"Anyway, here are the tickets," Bubbles said, handing two each to Blossom and Buttercup. "One for you, and feel free to invite a guest."

While Bubbles was rummaging through her dark blue messenger bag, trying to find a safe place to store the four remaining tickets, Blossom slipped Brick her extra ticket, which he hid underneath his red cap. Buttercup passed her extra one to Butch, who placed it in his right jeans pocket.

"Well, I better get going," Bubbles said, heading for the door. "I'm heading over to Molly's house to hand her tickets for her and Mike, plus help her pick out an outfit for Club Dance-A-Lot."

"Okay," Blossom replied, smiling innocently. "When's the concert at Club Dance-A-Lot again?"

"This Friday night at seven," Bubbles informed, leaving the office. "I'll see you at home later."

With that said, Bubbles left and closed the office door behind her. Buttercup sighed with relief. Blossom smiled, turning to Brick, who grinned back at her.

"So, what's the plan, so we don't get caught by Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

* * *

In no time at all, Bubbles was at Molly's house. She found her brunette friend in her room upstairs, rummaging through her closet for something to wear for the Townsville High annual beach party. So far, she couldn't decide whether to wear a sundress or hula skirt.

Molly's room was almost like a typical teenage girl's room. Her bedspread was baby blue, with soft white pillows against the headboard. At the front of her bed, were a couple of pink bean bag chairs.

On each side of the bed was a brown night table, with a Hawaiian lamp on top of each. Pink transparent curtains were draped over her bedroom window. Her closet was filled of many clothes, but not as many as her fashionista friend, Bubbles of course.

A round kaleidoscopic carpet was placed on the shiny hardwood floor in the middle of the bedroom, with a few pink and baby blue pillows. Overall, the room was very tidy.

"Hey, Molly," Bubbles greeted, once she arrived. "Guess what I got?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, new jewellery?"

Bubbles shook her head. "Better." She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out two of the tickets. "I've got tickets to Club Dance-A-Lot this Friday at seven to see the band; "Jeremy and The Guys" perform!"

Molly squealed. "Shut up! They are like the hottest band in school!"

"I know!" Bubbles exclaimed, handing Molly the two tickets. "Their concerts don't come cheap, but I have a lot of connections, so it was easy. I want you and Mike to come."

"Thanks, we'll be there, for sure!" Molly cried, in excitement. "Great, now I need a club outfit! And to think, I thought I had trouble finding a beach party outfit!"

"Let me help you," Bubbles said, as Molly followed her to her closet. "I'm sure there's something in there you can wear."

Molly nodded, searching her closet, and pulled out a white spaghetti-strap midriff and black leggings. "How about these?"

"Too slutty," Bubbles answered.

Molly returned the outfit to her closet, and pulled out black tight leather pants. "How about this with a coloured tank top?"

"Eh, too tight," Bubbles said. "You won't be able to dance at all."

Something caught her eyes in the closet and she cringed. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Molly asked, curiously.

"It's this cashmere sweater," Bubbles explained, pulling out a frilly green baggy sweater. She thought her lunch was working its way up her throat. "No offense, but I haven't felt this nauseous since Princess wore a tube top to English class."

"This is getting frustrating!" Molly complained, pulling out something from inside the closet. "It's not like this is any better!"

Bubbles turned to look at the outfit in Molly's hand and grinned. It was a baby blue spaghetti-strap midriff, with a pair of white baggy jeans that had matching baby blue stars around the waist.

"You know, Molly," Bubbles said, smiling. "Throw in a pair of silver high heels sandals with those and that outfit will be perfect!"

Molly turned to look at the outfit in her hand, before hurrying over to her full body mirror. She held the outfit in front of her, and smiled happily. "Wow, I'll look amazing in this!"

"I told you so," Bubbles said, heading for the door. "I better get going. I still have math homework to do. I seriously don't get Cartesian planes."

"Thanks for the help," Molly said, bidding her blonde friend goodbye. "I'll see you later."

With that said Bubbles exited Molly's room and descended the staircase, towards the front door. Molly's mother bid Bubbles goodbye and opened the door for her. Bubbles thanked Mrs. Beware, before heading out of the house.

"Well, time to head home," Bubbles said to herself, preparing herself for takeoff.

Just then, a dark blue motorcycle came cruising down the street and stopped in front of the Beware household. Bubbles' baby blue eyes widened, as she straightened her long blonde ponytails and hurried towards the street.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

Bubbles giggled. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Me neither," he answered. "But I'm glad I did."

"So, what are you up to today for the rest of the afternoon?" Bubbles asked, curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take a spin on my motorcycle to watch the sunset," he asked, gesturing to his dark blue motorcycle, which had another black motorcycle helmet on top of it. "I have an extra helmet for you if you want."

Bubbles' face brightened. "Oh, I'd love that."

The mystery rider nodded, hopping off his dark blue motorcycle. He reached for the extra black helmet on top of the motorcycle and helped Bubbles put it over her head, tightening the straps, so it stayed secure over her head and it didn't choke her.

He then helped her onto the back of the motorcycle, before climbing on and grasping onto the handles. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight, and ready for the ride.

He started the engine. "Are you ready to go, babe?"

Bubbles giggled at the pet name he called her. "Oh, yeah!"

Before you knew it, they rode off down the street, towards downtown Townsville. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the mystery rider's waist, as she leaned into him for support, as they cruised down the streets. This is exactly what she needed – time with her mystery lover.

Little did she know was that Molly overheard the motorcycle stop outside of her house. She peeked outside her bedroom window, just in time to see Bubbles hop on with the mystery rider and ride off down the street.

"She is sure boy-crazy," Molly said, giggling.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting on the horizon, Bubbles and her mystery rider were still on the motorcycle, atop a cliff, where they had a perfect view of the sunset. The sky was already turning a beautiful shade of magenta.

The mystery rider turned around to face Bubbles, with a grin. She looked up at him, smiling. Even though she couldn't see what his face looked like, she knew that perhaps one day, he would trust her enough to let her see it.

"Thanks for tonight," she said, turning a bit red. "This is really amazing."

"Just like you," the mystery rider replied, caressing her face with his gloved hand.

Bubbles giggled, reaching into her messenger bag and pulled out another one of the tickets. "I got tickets to Club Dance-A-Lot to see the band; "Jeremy and The Guys" perform. Want to come."

"It sounds fun," he commented, accepting the ticket and slipping it into his right jeans pocket. "I'll try to make it."

"Great," Bubbles answered, yawning. "Gee, I'm tired."

"Let me take you home then," he said, turning around and starting up the motorcycle.

* * *

Bubbles enjoyed the rest of the motorcycle ride, as she and her mystery rider rode back into downtown Townsville, towards the suburbs. On the way, Bubbles held onto him tightly, closing her eyes in happiness.

It wasn't long until he finally pulled up outside the Utonium household. Bubbles hopped off and took off her helmet, before turning back to him, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for the ride back," she thanked. "I'll see you this Friday at seven at Club Dance-A-Lot."

The mystery rider nodded. "Sure thing, sweets."

He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her right cheek, before riding off down the street. Bubbles held the spot where his kiss left a tingling sensation on her cheek. She walked towards her house in a daze.

Once she entered the house and closed the door behind her, she found Blossom and Buttercup sitting on the black leather couch in the living room. Buttercup was watching "Karate Kid" on TV, while Blossom looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey, Bubbles," she greeted. "Did you give Molly the tickets for her and Mike?"

"Yeah, sure did," Bubbles sighed, dreamily.

Buttercup turned to face her blonde sister, raising a black eyebrow. "Are you alright, sis? You look like you've been hypnotised or something."

"I'm okay," Bubbles said, heading up the stairs, still in a daze. "I'll just go upstairs and iron my computer."

Blossom and Buttercup watched Bubbles head upstairs, staring off into space. They then looked at each other, each wearing a confused look on their pretty faces.

"I think something is up with her," Buttercup said.

Blossom nodded in agreement. "You think?"

**Chapter 6 Up! Sorry for the slow update! I'm been totally busy lately! And my 15****th**** birthday was amazing, in case you were wondering! :P.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	7. I'll Be There For You

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 7: I'll Be There For You.**

The remainder of the week seemed to pass by fast and students at Townsville High hadn't realized it until last minute. When the bell rang on Friday, signalling the start of the weekend, a large group of students hurried out of the school and down the streets, knocking over several bystanders in the process.

Amongst those eager to get home were Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly. Although the concert at Club Dance-A-Lot was not due to start for about four hours, Blossom, Bubbles, and Molly found the need to not waste any of their valuable time when getting ready, unlike Buttercup, who threw on something at random in no time at all.

It took about two hours before Bubbles finally figured out what to wear. She eventually put on a royal blue strapless skin-tight knee-high dress that was frilly at the hem. Since heels would make her feet hurt while she danced, she wore silver ballet flats. Her blonde hair was in the usual two upper ponytails. Around her neck was a chain of blue pearls.

Grabbing a matching royal blue purse from inside her closet, she left her bedroom and headed down the hall. She descended the stairs, down to the living room where both of her sisters were waiting downstairs, along with their brunette friend, Molly.

Molly had on the outfit Bubbles picked from inside her closet – a baby blue spaghetti-strap midriff, white baggy jeans with baby blue stars around the waist. On her feet were silver flats. Her wavy brown hair flowed down to her mid back.

Sitting next to Molly on the black leather couch was Blossom. She wore a black blouse with frilly sleeves, pink miniskirt, and black espadrilles. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head.

Leaning against the railing of the staircase was Buttercup. She was dressed in a black short sleeve skin-tight T-Shirt, matching black skin-tight shorts, and black combat boots. Her short black hair with green streaks in it went down to her shoulders as always.

"It's about time you finished," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "You really got to stop taking too long admiring yourself in the mirror."

Molly rolled her eyes at Buttercup. "Don't listen to her, you look fantastic, Bubbles."

"Thanks, Molly," Bubbles thanked. "At least somebody here uses their brain properly."

Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, enough bickering," Blossom said, standing up and taking charge. "We better get going. Club Dance-A-Lot is going to open soon."

After saying goodbye to the Professor, Blossom and Buttercup headed outside, before taking off, leaving streaks of pink and light green light behind. Bubbles clutched onto Molly's left hand with her right, and soon caught up with Blossom and Buttercup in the air.

* * *

All teenagers in Townsville would agree that Club Dance-A-Lot was the number one hot spot for teenagers in all of Townsville. Tickets were a little pricey, but it was worth paying once you experience the time of your life inside.

Many teenagers, mostly girls, who didn't get tickets to see "Jeremy and The Guys" perform, were being restrained by strong, muscular bodyguards guarding every inch of Club Dance-A-Lot. The girls were desperate, doing their best to get in, with no success.

Once they arrived, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly showed their tickets to the bodyguards, before they moved aside, so they could enter. The girls outside were envious that the Powerpuff Girls got tickets and believed it wasn't fair that they always got everything.

Inside, many people were dancing wildly on the dance floor, underneath a rotating silver disco ball. A stage, set up with band equipment was empty at the moment, since the band was probably not performing until it was time.

Blossom spotted Brick at the bar, drinking what looked a Dr. Pepper.

She needed to excuse herself for a while, so Bubbles didn't suspect anything.

"Ugh, I think I have the cramps," Blossom said, clutching her stomach in fake pain. "I'll be in the washroom if anyone needs me."

Before Bubbles could answer, Blossom disappeared into the crowd. Bubbles knew that she invited Brick to Club Dance-A-Lot, and went to find him. She decided to torment her so-called responsible sister later, and have fun that night.

It was then Buttercup spotted Butch standing at the entrance to a hallway, leading to what looked like bedrooms. She knew he wanted to have a secret make out session with her, and she happily obliged. She winked at him, and while Bubbles wasn't looking, hurried towards her tough-ass lover boy.

"I wonder where Mike is," Molly said, scanning the dance floor for any sign of Mike. "He said he was going to meet me here."

Bubbles noticed that Buttercup was missing. "Hey, where did Buttercup go?"

"She probably went to start a conversation with some biker dude or something," Molly suggested. "You know her, she loves tough guys."

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, if only Butch wasn't evil. Those two would make a perfect couple."

Molly laughed. "You said it, girl."

Just then, Mike made his way through the crowds of teenage dancers towards Bubbles and his brunette girlfriend. He never changed for parties, and dressed as though he was going to school.

"Hey Molly, hey Bubbles," Mike greeted, approaching the two girls. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Bubbles answered.

Molly turned to her boyfriend, sighing. "Why don't you ever spruce up your outfit when you go to parties?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mike asked, gesturing to his clothes.

Molly sighed. "I'm so picking out your outfit for the Townsville High beach party."

Before Mike could reply, spotlights were switched on, lighting up the entire stage area. In front of the microphone was what looked like the lead singer of the band – Jeremy, the best lead guitarist and singer at Townsville High. He was dressed in a black T-Shirt which a white logo of a guitar in the middle, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His blonde hair was in the shaggy style.

Behind him were the other three members of the band, all dressed in dark blue T-Shirts, black baggy jeans, and white running shoes. The red-headed member was standing behind Jeremy to the left of him, as another guitarist. The brunette member was standing behind Jeremy on the right of him, playing an electronic keyboard on a stand. The drummer behind the drum set, with, "Jeremy and The Guys" in bright rainbow letters on the bass drum, was a very attractive Asian.

"What's up, Club Dance-A-Lot!?" Jeremy hollered. The audience erupted in loud cheers and applause. "Are you all ready to rock!?"

Many girls, including Molly and Bubbles, were squealing at the top of their lungs. Some of the girls near the front of the stage sighed dreamily, and fainted into people's arms, or even on the rainbow tile dance floor.

Before you knew it, the drummer started off with a rocking beat. The guitarists soon followed after. By the time the pianist joined the song, everyone began dancing to the catchy beat.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

"This band is the best!" Molly exclaimed, shaking her hips from left to right.

"You can say that again!" Bubbles replied, loudly over the music.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

"Hey, didn't you say your mystery lover guy was going to meet you here tonight?" Molly asked, swaying from left to right in Mike's arms.

Bubbles nodded, sighing. "Yeah, but he hasn't arrived yet."

"Maybe he forgot," Mike said.

Molly frowned, smacking her boyfriend upside on the head. "Mike!"

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

"You should learn to be more considerate, Mike!" Molly yelled, walking off into the crowds. "Sometimes, you can be so inconsiderate!"

"I take it back, I take it back!" Mike answered, going after his pissed off girlfriend. "Molly, I'm sorry!"

Bubbles sighed again. Her red-headed sister went to do who knows what with her counterpart. Buttercup was likely drunk and was probably unconscious somewhere. Molly was angry with Mike, who was doing his best to apologize to her, and Bubbles' mystery lover hadn't shown up yet.

"All he had to do was show up," Bubbles said to herself, looking down at her feet, sadly. "Was that so much to ask?"

Before she could think about it more, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She took a deep breath and leaned against the person behind her, smiling, knowing her time had come.

"You thought I wasn't going to show up?" he asked, his face still hidden behind the black motorcycle helmet and goggles. **(A/N: For people who are wondering, the motorcycle helmet is a helmet without the front part, which is why he is wearing goggles).**

Bubbles sighed. "Yeah, I thought you forgot."

"Of course I didn't," he answered, sincerely. "Remember, I'll always be there for you."

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

"So, did you miss me?" Bubbles asked, shyly, turning around to look into his black goggles, trying to see what his face looked like.

"I sure did," he answered, grinning. "It's been a whole four days."

Bubbles giggled.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

"Say, you want a drink?" he asked her, grabbing her left hand with his right.

Bubbles smiled, following him towards the bar. "I'd like that."

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Once they reached the bar, they were ready to order. Bubbles was about to tell her mystery lover what she wanted, but he ordered for her.

"One pina colada and one root beer, please," he said to the bartender.

While the bartender nodded, hurrying off to make their drinks, Bubbles turned to her mystery lover with a smile.

"How did you know what I was going to order?" she asked, curiously.

"Boyfriend's intuition," he replied, smiling back.

Bubbles' baby blue eyes widened in surprise. "You're my boyfriend?"

"If you want me to be," he said, caressing her face with his right hand.

Bubbles blushed as red as a Coca Cola can. "Lovely."

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

The bartender finished making their drinks and slid it down the bar table towards them, without spilling any of it. While Bubbles sipped her pina colada through a baby blue bendy straw, her mystery lover paid for their drinks, before taking a large gulp of his root beer.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

They each drained half of their glasses, before putting in back down on the bar table. Bubbles then stepped into his embrace, as he held her tightly in his arms. She rested her head on top of his right shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Bubbles sighed, happily for once during that night. "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"Say, Bubbles," he said, looking down at her. He slowly removed his goggles by sliding them slightly up over his black motorcycle helmet. "I have something that I should tell you."

Since she was looking towards the dance floor, she didn't notice him revealing his face to her. "What is it?"

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

The audience burst into loud cheers and applause for Jeremy and his fellow band members. The girls that recovered from fainting earlier in the song fainted once more. Their friends looked down at them, and made a joke, thinking that they seriously needed to get help.

Bubbles' mystery lover still held his blonde girlfriend lovingly in his arms. Bubbles wanted to know what he was going to tell her, and decided to repeat her question.

"Come on, tell me," she asked again, her eyes now on the band "Jeremy and The Guys." "What is it?"

Before he could answer, Blossom and Brick came towards them, holding hands. Frantic, he released Bubbles from his embrace and slid his black goggles back over his eyes.

"Oh, no," he said, as he was about to head towards the exit of the club. "We've got company."

Bubbles looked up, recognizing her red headed sister's glare. "Wait, I know these guys."

"Sorry, but I really got to go," he answered, desperate to leave.

Bubbles grabbed his right arm. "When will I get to see you again?"

Her mystery lover pondered the question for a moment, before answering, "In a few weeks, at the Townsville High annual beach party."

Bubbles nodded, understanding. "Okay."

"Out front at Townsville Beach!" he called, hurrying through the doors, leading outside.

As he left, Bubbles raised a blonde eyebrow, and said to herself, "The Townsville High Annual Beach Party. How did he know about that?"

Deep in thought, she took a seat on a stool in front of the bar, sipping her pina colada. Blossom and Brick finally reached her, with Blossom crossing her arms and Brick with his right arm around her waist. Bubbles already had retorts ready to fire back at them when they interrogated her.

"Bubbles, don't you remember the Professor telling us to never talk to strangers?" Blossom scolded, angrily.

"Sis, we fight bad guys all the time," Bubbles retorted crossing her own arms. "Strangers are as dangerous. Besides, that was that mystery motorcycle rider that stopped by outside our house during that all night dance party!"

"You don't even know him!" Blossom yelled. "He could have drugged you! He might be a bad influence on you!"

"Oh, like him!?" Bubbles questioned, pointing her right index finger at Brick, accusingly. "I thought you had more common sense than that!"

"You just discovered I was dating him tonight!" Blossom shouted, trying to defend her Rowdyruff lover. "We're even!"

"No, we're not!" Bubbles replied, angrily. "I caught you and your jerk-like counterpart making out on the couch during our all night dance party!"

Brick leaned in to whisper into Blossom's left ear. "I told you we should've done it in your room."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "And to think, in this case, Buttercup has more common sense than you!"

Just then, Buttercup and Butch came walking up to them, looking as though they had just woken up. Buttercup's hair was a mess, as were Butch's, though they never cared to brush their hair in the morning, let alone wash it.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Buttercup asked, joining the conversation.

Bubbles took one look at her tomboy sister and frowned. "And let me guess, you're had sexual intercourse with Butch in one of those bedrooms down the hall, right?"

Butch fidgeted for a minute, his hands shoved into his blue baggy jeans pockets. "Uh, what makes you say that?"

"Well, first of all," Bubbles began. "Butch's jeans are unzipped."

Butch looked down at his jeans and zipped it back up, quickly. "Well, I just went to the bathroom. Uh, I forgot to zip it up."

"Two," Bubbles continued. "Buttercup's shirt is inside out."

Confused, Buttercup looked at her shirt, and realized her skirt was backwards, let alone inside out because the tag was in the front, right under her nose where she could see it.

Buttercup gave her a stern look. "So, I like wearing my shirt backwards! You got a problem with that!?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "And do I have to mention number three so you can keep making up lame excuses, or are you going to confess the truth?"

Buttercup groaned. "Seriously, we didn't – "

It was now Blossom's turn to frown at her tomboy sister. "Buttercup!"

"Okay, we did it!" Buttercup yelled, exaggerated. "Are you happy now!?"

"Of course not!" Bubbles shouted, frustrated. "I knew Blossom was dating a Rowdyruff behind my back, but I didn't think you were too!"

"Well, what's wrong with that!?" Buttercup spat, her hands on her hips.

Butch nodded, in agreement. "And FYI blondie, we used protection!"

Bubbles scoffed at both of her sisters. "You know what!? I don't even care! You both could go marry them for all I care! But you'll never see me dating my counterpart ever!"

"Where are you going!?" Blossom yelled, watching her blonde sister heading for the exit.

"Home!" she shouted back, pushing open the doors. "I'm so not in the mood for partying anymore!"

Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch watched, as Bubbles walked outside and took off into the sky, leaving a streak of baby blue light behind.

"We shouldn't have done this to her," Blossom said, shaking her head in shame. "We should have been more careful when she was around us and tell her later bit by bit the truth."

Brick held his red-headed girlfriend in his arms. "It's not our fault, Bloss. She just wasn't ready. We couldn't blame her."

"I still feel like this is our fault though," Blossom answered. "I thought if she took the truth nicely, she might have given Boomer a chance."

"Well, we now know," Butch said, his right arm wrapped around Buttercup's waist. "She'll never date Boomer. Man, he's going to be crushed."

**Chapter 7 Up! I have this whole story planned out! I can't wait to see how it turns out! Check out my profile for a blog update!  
**

**BTW, the song is called, "I'll Be There For You" by Rembrandts.  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	8. Anger and Apologies

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 8: Anger and Apologies.**

Once Bubbles returned home that Friday night, the Professor questioned why she was home so soon and why her sisters didn't go home with her. She gladly explained to him that Blossom and Buttercup were secretly seeing Brick and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys behind their back.

The Professor never had a problem asking an occasional question and Bubbles wasn't reluctant to answering them. When the Professor demanded a full story about what's been going on and Bubbles was willing to tell the Professor everything in great and agonizing detail.

When asked why Bubbles returned home early, she explained how her sisters, mainly Blossom, were yelling at her because she couldn't understand her sisters' feelings towards the Rowdyruff Boys. She also said that the Rowdyruff Boys were their enemies and couldn't understand how her sisters would be dating their arch nemeses

By the time the long conversation was over, Blossom and Buttercup returned home. Within a few steps into the house, the Professor automatically fired question after question at the two guilty girls, with their sister, Bubbles leaning against the railing of the stairs, crossing her arms.

As she watched her sisters being interrogated by the Professor, she believed that they were getting what they deserved. She just couldn't stand that both of her sisters were actually dating Brick and Butch out of all people. She decided to let the Professor carry on with the interrogation and make sure they didn't see those guys again.

"I'm disappointed at both of you!" the Professor yelled, looking sternly at his red-headed and black-haired daughters. "Why did you decided to go out with your arch enemies behind our backs!?"

"We're really sorry, Professor!" Buttercup replied.

"I wouldn't expect it from _you, _Blossom!" he shouted, "What if they _were_ still evil!? You could have been assaulted, raped, or even be killed!"

"I know what we did was wrong," Blossom explained, calmly. "But we got to know them, Professor. They're not evil anymore. They really care about us now. And we return the same feelings."

Buttercup nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it may sound weird, but for once, I actually like having someone who always challenges me."

The Professor crossed his arms. "Well, I will have to meet those boys before I make my final decision."

"When will that be?" Blossom asked.

"I'm busy this weekend, so maybe sometime next week," the Professor answered, frowning at her. "Until then, you are both forbidden to see them!"

Blossom's light pink eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

"And you're grounded until further notice," he ordered. "It's for disobeying me!"

"Are we still allowed to go to Townsville High's annual beach party?" Buttercup asked, pleadingly.

"We'll have to see," the Professor answered, gesturing towards the staircase. "Now, both of you go to your rooms!"

Blossom looked down at her feet, ashamed of what she did, and headed up the stairs. Buttercup groaned, crossing her arms, and followed Blossom up the stairs.

"Nice going, Bubbles!" Blossom hissed, as she passed Bubbles.

"Way to go, snitch!" Buttercup whispered, sarcastically.

Bubbles scowled at them, as they slammed their bedroom doors closed. The Professor shook his head and placed his right hand on Bubbles' left shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said. "You did the right thing."

Bubbles sighed, as the Professor walked into the kitchen. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

* * *

She had no idea how worse it could get. She knew she shouldn't have tattled on her sisters, but she couldn't stand them dating their arch enemies behind her back. It was as though they were switching sides or something, and she couldn't let a huge injustice go unpunished.

Apparently when Bubbles was asleep that night, Buttercup snuck down the hall to Blossom's room, where the two grounded Powerpuff Girls made plans for revenge on their blonde sister. They figured that they had to fight fire with fire. Therefore, if they couldn't see their boyfriends, she couldn't see hers.

The following Monday, while Bubbles was spending her daily hour applying mascara, blush, lipstick, and anything else that was in her makeup kit onto her face, Blossom and Buttercup went downstairs for breakfast. The Professor made them pancakes and discussed his plans for meeting the Rowdyruff Boys later on in the week.

It was then Blossom and Buttercup informed the Professor that during their all night dance party, a mystery motorcycle rider appeared in front of their house, and revealed his crush on Bubbles. The Professor was in shock when he found out his blonde daughter had been seeing a complete stranger behind the family's back.

Bubbles was scolded just as much as her sisters were on Friday night. She was grounded as long as them and was forbidden to see the mystery motorcycle rider again. Her permission to attend Townsville's Annual Beach Party was unknown.

That day at Townsville High, Bubbles left the gymnasium early from her cheerleading practise. She wasn't all in the mood for expressing pep, since she and her sisters were almost practically at war with each other.

Dressed in her cheerleading uniform, she made her way down the hallways of the school. She didn't have to report to homeroom for about half an hour, so she still had time. She was passing the math wing, when she heard two familiar voices inside one of the classrooms.

Peeking into the advanced mathematics classroom, Bubbles spotted Brick in the classroom, writing the equations of lines next to Cartesian planes on the chalkboard. Blossom was standing next to him, a few tears running down her face.

"You have to agree to meet the Professor, Brick," Blossom said, through sobs. "If he doesn't approve of your behaviour, I'll never get to see you again."

"Don't worry," Brick replied, dusting his hands on his blue baggy jeans and caressed her face with his right hand. "We'll make it through this, okay?"

Blossom nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

"That's my girl," Brick answered, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "And that's for good luck. You better head off to science now. It's on the other side of the school."

Before Blossom exited the classroom and found her blonde sister eavesdropping, Bubbles hurried around the corner and sprinted down the hallway. She cut through the cafeteria and passed the geography wing. She just zipped pass the school's second gymnasium, where she recognized two people inside.

Slowly looking into the open gymnasium doors, she spotted Buttercup hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling, which was meant for climbing. Standing below her was Butch, who was looking up at her with confusion.

"What do you mean I can't see you anymore?" he questioned.

"Don't blame me, blame Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. "If she hadn't snitched on us for secretly dating, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Why, that airhead bimbo!" Butch yelled, stomping his right foot in anger. "What a load of crap!"

Buttercup nodded in agreement. "I know, and you have to meet the Professor this Friday with your brothers, if you want to keep seeing me."

"You've got one tough pops," Butch commented, crossing his arms.

"You better get going, man," Buttercup said. "Hurry, before my tattletale sister finds us talking to each other again."

"Fine," he replied, smirking, holding his arms out in front of him. "At least give me a little something before we part for several days or so."

Buttercup nodded, releasing her grip on the rope. She hovered down to the ground in front of Butch. Anxiously, he placed his left hand onto her right shoulder and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, taking up as much time as she could before they went separate ways.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. She already was in an epic battle with her sisters and she didn't want to make it worse by snitching again. Maybe her sisters really did care about their counterparts and just because she doesn't care about hers doesn't mean that they can't care about theirs.

She was about a couple of hallways away from her English classroom when she passed by Mitch Mitchellson in the hallway, leaning against his locker, flashing a smile at her that made only Princess want to swoon.

"What's up, Bubbles?" he asked, casually.

Bubbles scowled at him. "What's in it to you, Mitch?"

"Can't a guy just say hi to the hottest girl in school?" he asked, walking up to her.

"In your dreams, bozo!" she retorted, backing up into another set of lockers behind her.

"Aren't dreams what make life worthwhile, babe?" he asked, closer to her than ever before.

Bubbles sank to the ground, her legs crossed. "Only when they don't include you!"

"Ouch, that hurt Bubbles," he said, kneeling down and caressing her face with his right hand. "But you don't know me."

Bubbles just sat there, wondering why the heck a bad boy like Mitch would try to hit on a girl like her. She thought he was out of his mind if he would try to do something like this to her. The hallway was deserted at the time, so no one was witnessing the scene.

"Why don't you just go to class and leave me alone?" she asked.

He started playing with one of her long blonde ponytails. "What if I don't want to?"

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Bubbles and Mitch turned their attention to the guy standing a few feet away from them. It was Boomer, dressed in his regular school clothes. He held a dark blue binder in his left arm, while his right hand was on his right hip, frowning at Mitch.

"She said to leave her alone," Boomer said, sternly. "Why don't you buzz off?"

Mitch smirked at the blonde Rowdyruff Boy. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then, it's going to be like back when we were in kindergarten, with the "wet the pants" incident," Boomer explained, giving him a smirk of his own. "And you remember what happened then, don't you Mitch?"

It was then Mitch stood up, looking straight at Boomer. He then turned to Bubbles, flashing that same smile at her like he did before. "Don't worry, toots, I'll be back. Don't try to miss me so much."

With that said Mitch shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the hallway. Once he turned around the corner, Boomer went up to Bubbles and offered his right hand to her.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Bubbles nodded, grabbing it with her right one. "Yeah."

Boomer pulled her back onto her feet carefully. She brushed off her dark blue cheerleading miniskirt and straightened her dark blue messenger bag that was hanging over her right shoulder.

He watched her intently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Boomer replied.

Bubbles looked up at him, gratefully. "You know, you don't seem to be a spineless punk like your brothers."

"Funny, they always say that to me," Boomer said. "It's because I'm never tough enough like they are."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, I better get to history class, so I can get a seat at the back. You know Mr. Adams; he tends to spit when he recites important history dates."

Boomer chuckled. "Go on, and don't let Mitch bring you down today, okay?"

Bubbles nodded, and headed down the hallway, towards the history wing of the school. Her locker was right outside her history classroom, since everyone's lockers were in the vicinity of their homeroom.

On her way there, she was wondering what just happened to her just recently. Not only did Boomer help her deal with Mitch, they both were able to have a casual conversation with each other without either of them getting harmed by the other.

Once she was at her locker, she entered her locker combination into her lock and the locker door swung open. As she pulled out her history textbook, a folded piece of paper fell out. She knelt down to pick it up, unfold it, and read it.

_The Professor is meeting the Rowdyruff Boys Friday night. We're all going to dinner at the Steak and Lobsters restaurant at aro__und seven._

_Don't forget, snitch sister,_

_Blossom._

Bubbles sighed, closing and locking her locker door. I guess her sisters were still angry with her.

* * *

Her sisters didn't arrive home right away after school. Bubbles knew that Blossom had a beach party decorating committee meeting to discuss possible decoration plans. The girl's soccer team of Townsville High made the city championship, therefore girl's soccer team captain also known as Buttercup was busy as well.

For once, she didn't have any homework that night. She figured she sure use her spare time wisely, and rummage through her closet to find something Hawaiian-themed or summer-like to wear for Townsville High's annual beach party in about a week.

Once she arrived home, she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. She dropped her dark blue messenger bag by her bed and flung open her closet doors. Inside were all her stylish clothes, a dresser, a shoe rack, and a small table with her jewellery box on top.

Instead of wearing a tropical sundress, she decided to wear a hula skirt over one of her bikinis. The problem was she had one bikini for each day of the month, meaning she would have trouble figuring out which one to wear for the Townsville High Annual Beach Party.

She was eventually trying on her yellow bikini with red polka dots on it. The top had very thin straps, while the bottom were very short shorts that showed off her long legs. She stared at her reflection in her full body mirror, trying to find a flaw in her choice of a bikini.

"Eh, too bright," she thought, twirling around.

Just then, her bedroom door opened, and Blossom and Buttercup walked in. Blossom had her hands behind her back, as though hiding something, while Buttercup had her arms crossed in front of her, a gold medal hanging around her neck.

Bubbles turned around and faced her sisters, with a frown. "Are you here to blame me for something else?"

"The meeting ended early," Blossom said, calmly.

"And the girl's soccer team won the city championship," Buttercup added, gesturing to her gold medal.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Look, if you're here because your revenge plans aren't over – "

"No, we're here to say we're sorry," Blossom said, interrupting her. "We shouldn't have blamed you just because you stopped us from seeing the Rowdyruff Boys."

Bubbles shook her head. "No, it seems like it's my fault. I shouldn't have tattled if you really do care about Brick and Butch that much."

"Although, the Professor would find out eventually," Blossom stated.

"True," Bubbles replied. "Well, let's hope all goes well Friday night and you two get to keep seeing them."

Blossom nodded. "What am I going to wear, though? It's a fancy restaurant after all."

"I'll meet you in your bedroom," Bubbles answered. "Go on, I'll be there in a second."

Blossom grinned, and headed out her bedroom door. Buttercup followed her. Just as she was about to leave, Buttercup turned around and looked at Bubbles with a smirk.

"Are you trying to impress Boomer wearing a bikini, sis?" she asked.

Bubbles grabbed the nearest pillow closest to her and chucked it at her tomboy sister. "Buzz off!"

Luckily, Buttercup was out of the bedroom and closed the door, before the pillow hit her.

Bubbles sighed, shaking her head. "Why do they always assume I'm trying to impress Boomer?"

**Chapter 8 Up! I love writing this story! **

**TEENQUEEN661'S ADVICE COLUMN!**

"**Remember, I'm listening!"**

**If you need any advice for story writing, pageantry, romance, or anything else for that matter, just visit my advice forum to post your problem, and I'll respond ASAP. Check out my profile for more information!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	9. Decisions and Death

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 9: Decisions And Death.**

When Friday arrived, the Powerpuff Girls were as nervous as ever. The most nervous of course, were Blossom and Buttercup. It was the day that the Professor would make the ultimate decision on whether not the Rowdyruff Boys were ever able to see his daughters ever again.

Since he had an important presentation at Townsville University that day, the Professor would meet them at the Steak and Lobsters Restaurant at precisely seven at night. Bubbles hoped that everything would turn out all right, for the sake of her sisters.

Buttercup didn't care whether she dressed nicely to go to the restaurant, but Blossom did. She was in too much of a nervous wreck all week to figure out what to wear, so Bubbles agreed to help her out.

Even though she wasn't planning to impress Boomer at all during the dinner, she knew the Professor would expect her to take this matter seriously, since Boomer might have an impact on her life somehow.

After some thinking, Bubbles decided to wear a spaghetti-strap knee-high skin-tight dress. The top have was black, while the bottom was leopard-print patterned, fake of course, since Bubbles loved animals. On her feet were black high heels. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her mid back in a lower wavy ponytail.

She reached for her black Coach purse from atop her dresser and left the room, her high heels tapping in a rhythmic pattern on the hallway tile floor. It was quarter to seven when she finished getting ready.

Blossom was sitting on the living room couch, taking deep breaths to calm her down for what was going to occur that night. She wore what Bubbles picked out for her – a red strapless knee-high dress. The top half was skin-tight, while the bottom half flowed freely. On her feet were red high espadrilles. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head.

Leaning against the front door was Buttercup, her arms crossed, impatiently. She was wearing a tight black tank top, dark green baggy pants, and black combat boots. Earlier that afternoon, Bubbles was able to tackle her and flat iron her black hair for once.

"Okay, we're all here," Bubbles said, turning to her red headed sister on the couch. "Are you ready?"

Blossom simply nodded, fidgeting. "Okay."

Buttercup also nodded her head. "Let's just get this over with."

Blossom stood up and followed Buttercup out the front door. Bubbles had her house keys in her right hand to lock the door once they left. They decided that since two out of the three girls were wearing dresses that night, they would take Blossom's red Ford Mustang in the driveway, since it would be humiliating for them to fly to the restaurant, with guys below possibly seeing what was underneath the dresses.

"Remember, breathe Blossom," Bubbles reminded, as they headed outside to the car. "And Buttercup, behave for once!"

* * *

While the Powerpuff Girls were on the road to the restaurant, Brick, Boomer, and Butch had already arrived. They were all dressed in black tuxedos, much to Butch's displeasure. Their ties were their trademark colours – red, blue, and green. Brick was still wearing his red cap, Boomer combed back his blonde hair, and Butch wore running shoes instead of dress shoes.

The Steak and Lobsters restaurant was very fancy and elegant, where only people with money could afford to eat at. The white walls had a sparkle to them, along with the white marble tile floor. All the tables were round, except for rectangular ones for two people. Each had soft comfortable chairs, with red tablecloths draped over each table.

Brick spotted the Professor sitting at one of the tables near the back, crossing his arms at the sight of the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick immediately knew how serious this was and reminded his brothers to not act childish.

"Okay, Boomer don't be a wimp," Brick informed, before turning to Butch. "And Butch, I don't want to hear one cuss word from you tonight, okay!?"

"On one condition," Butch replied. "You quit being such a know it all."

"Fine," Brick answered, leading his brothers towards the back of the restaurant.

The Professor stood up to greet the Rowdyruff Boys once they approached the table. "You must be the Rowdyruff Boys."

"You must be the Professor," Brick replied, as politely as he could.

"Please, have a seat," he said, sternly. "My daughters haven't arrived yet."

Brick nodded, and gestured for his brothers to take their seats. Since the table was round, Boomer took his seat on the left side of the Professor. Brick sat on the left side of Boomer while Butch plopped himself down on the chair on the left side of Brick.

There was silence for about five minutes. The Professor would watch the Rowdyruff Boys like a hawk, to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid, or he might regret giving the boys another chance.

Little did he know was that Brick knew that if they put one toe out of line, it was all over. It was like a game of chess – each move had to be played one at a time.

It wasn't long until the front doors of the restaurant opened and Blossom walked in. Bubbles was carefully pushing her in from behind, while Buttercup followed them, crossing her arms. Bubbles spotted the Professor and the Rowdyruff Boys at a table at the back of the restaurant and ushered her sisters to head over there.

While they were making their way towards them, Brick nudged Butch with his left elbow while the Professor wasn't looking. Rubbing his arm in pain, he stood up and followed Boomer around the table. Brick went after them.

Buttercup raised a black eyebrow as Butch pulled out her chair for her, but neither said a word. Bubbles quietly sat in the chair on the right side of the Professor, which Boomer pulled out for her. Blossom didn't object to Brick pulling out her chair for her, as she sat in between Bubbles and Buttercup.

When Brick, Boomer, and Butch returned to their seats, the Professor began to speak again. "So, I already ordered a seven course meal for us, so until then, let's talk for a bit."

"_I have a feeling it's going to be for more than a bit,"_ Bubbles thought, unfolding her napkin onto her lap.

The Professor turned to Brick. "You must be Brick, so tell me, what are your future goals in life?"

Brick looked at Blossom across from him, who was sipping her wine glass full of water, nervously. "Well, I'm planning to attend Harvard Law School and open my own practice afterwards."

Blossom breathed a sigh of relief, as she lowered her glass, smiling.

"Sounds excellent," the Professor commented, turning to Boomer. "So, Boomer, how involved are you at Townsville High?"

"I'm the quarterback of the Townsville High football team," Boomer answered, trying to stay confident. "I've also been nominated for drama club co-president, and am currently a member of the Townsville High Annual Beach Party Decoration Committee."

Bubbles smiled sweetly at him, surprised that he seemed to be so calm under pressure.

"Impressive," the Professor stated, now focusing on Butch. "And Butch, what kind of sports and/or activities do you enjoy doing?"

Brick sent Butch a look, warning him to say something truthful, yet something the Professor would likely approve of. If Butch responded, saying he enjoyed beating up sissies and watching television all day, the so-called interview wasn't going to end so well.

Butch received the look and answered, "For sports, I enjoy hockey, basketball, tennis, badminton, and soccer. I'm captain of the boy's soccer team at Townsville High. For activities, I enjoy skateboarding and I'm also an expert at karate and tae-kwon-do."

Buttercup stared at Butch as though he was from another planet. How could someone so tough and impulsive be so polite?

* * *

Surprisingly, everyone was able to get through the fried shrimp appetizer and the soup and salad, without a mention of any of the Rowdyruff Boys' faults. The Powerpuff Girls remained quiet for the entire interview. During the turkey main course, the Professor questioned Brick again.

"Brick," he said, putting his fork down. "Why have you taken an interest in Blossom?"

Brick cleared his throat, looking straight at Blossom. "She's very intelligent and sweet. I admire her leadership skills and the way she brings her school honour by all of her academic accomplishments."

Blossom took a deep breath, trying to prevent tears from falling.

The Professor nodded, turning to Boomer. "As far as I'm aware of, you're not dating Bubbles."

"We're just friends," Boomer said.

"What type of girl are you interested in?" the Professor asked.

Boomer thought about it for a minute before answering, "To win my heart, a girl should not only be smart and kind, but have a passion for helping others."

The Professor nodded, finally laying eyes on Butch. "And Butch, I'm looking forward to hearing why you expressed your feelings towards Buttercup."

Butch automatically froze, not sure how to tell the Professor how he felt about Buttercup, without saying she was hot and could beat his ass any day. He took a drink of water from his glass, mumbling something in the process.

"Butch?" the Professor asked. "What did you say?"

Deciding to help his brother out, Boomer said, "He said he likes her because she's the type of girl that never gives up when faced with tough challenges and decisions. While others might not find her attractive, he saw an inner beauty that came through her, which impressed him the most."

The Professor was surprised. "How did you know he said that?"

"He mentioned to us last week why he liked her," Boomer replied, thinking of a quick lie. "It's a brother thing."

The Professor nodded. "I see."

As the waiter was coming towards them with a giant cooked lobster, Butch gave his blonde brother a look. _"Thanks, man."_

"_No problem, bro,"_ Boomer sent him a look back. _"You owe me, though."_

_

* * *

_By the time they were enjoying a delicious crème brulée for dessert, the Professor had already made his decision. Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were anticipating the Professor's decision. Bubbles and Boomer looked to each other, with worried eyes.

"Alright, my decision is made," the Professor stated, loudly and clearly.

Blossom was fidgeting in her seat. Buttercup crossed her arms, making it seem like she didn't care. Brick and Butch just looked at the Professor with a casual look, hoping inside them that everything worked out for the best.

"Blossom," the Professor began, turning to his red-headed daughter, whose heart began to beat at an alarming pace. "You and Brick may continue seeing each other."

Blossom grinned, happily. Brick stood up and went over to her side, where he stood behind her, and placed his right arm on her shoulder, gently massaging it.

"Buttercup," the Professor started, focusing his attention on his tomboy daughter. "As long as you don't move too far into your relationship without my approval, you may continue to see Butch."

Sitting next to each other at the table, Buttercup was satisfied. Butch held her face in his hands and pulled her in for a quick kiss to celebrate.

"As for Bubbles and Boomer," the Professor said, smiling. "I hope you two continue to remain close friends. Above all, you have my permission to attend Townsville High's Annual Beach Party."

Bubbles and Boomer smiled at each other, relieved that it was all over.

"And Bubbles," the Professor began. "If you can find that mystery lover of yours again, I'd like to meet him."

Bubbles nodded. She was going to ask her mystery motorcycle rider who he was when he met up with her at the Townsville Annual Beach Party.

* * *

About a week after the interview dinner, the students at Townsville High rushed home right after school on Thursday, to get ready for the Townsville High Annual Beach Party the next day, since there was no school that Friday. As for the decoration committee, they headed straight for Townsville Beach, decorations and supplies in hand.

The beach party was due to start at around noon the next day. With school ending at about three o'clock, the decoration committee had only four hours to finish setting up everything, before heading home for a good night's sleep, while anticipating tomorrow's events.

Bubbles had a clipboard in her hand to make sure every task was completed. Blossom and Buttercup were with her, scanning the entire beach to make sure the work was getting accomplished.

"Let's go, I need more tiki torches by the wooden stage!" she shouted, loudly. "Or else no one will be able to see the band PFT perform!"

Brick was running past her, carrying about a dozen tiki torches in his arms. Butch was right behind him, but stopped in front of Bubbles, holding out a fruit basket in front of her.

"Where does this go?" he asked.

Bubbles checked the clipboard. "Place them in the giant refrigerator in the smoothie shack for tomorrow. And be sure to lock up the shack after!"

Butch nodded and hurried off. The cheerleaders followed, each holding a fruit basket in their manicured hands. Molly then came running after her, panting after a long run.

"Mike needs help on stage," she said, between breaths. "The microphone on stage isn't working. Everything runs on a circuit, it only takes one loose connection to stop everything, but we can't find it."

"Go help Mike," Blossom ordered, looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded, taking off, leaving a streak of light green light behind. It was due to be sunny all week and police officers were on guard that night at the beach, so everyone was sure the expensive stage equipment wouldn't be damaged or stolen.

"Are we almost done?" Molly asked, curiously.

"Yeah, just a few more things to do," Bubbles answered.

Just then, a dark blue motorcycle came cruising down the street and stopped in front of the beach. Upon hearing the familiar sound of the motorcycle, Bubbles hurried towards it, and was happy to find her mystery lover riding it.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling down at her.

"Hi," she answered, as Blossom and Molly approached her from behind. "What's up?"

"I wanted to meet you here today to tell you something," he replied.

"Really, I wanted to ask you something too," Bubbles said.

"Is it alright if I say my thing first?" he asked.

Bubbles nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

The mystery rider took a deep breath. "Well, you see, I'm – "

It was then Brick and Butch was heading towards them, after setting up all the tiki torches by the stage. The mystery rider turned to the front of his motorcycle, preparing to ride off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bubbles asked, curiously.

The mystery rider caressed her face with his left hand. "I'll be back."

With that, he rode off down the street. As he disappeared around a street corner, Bubbles turned to walk back towards the beach. Blossom and Molly followed her. Brick and Butch approached them, wondering who they were just talking to.

"Who's the guy with the motorcycle?" Butch asked.

"He's the guy that showed up outside our house during the all night dance party," Bubbles explained. "It's funny how he always has to leave so suddenly."

Molly gave Bubbles a hug. "It's alright; he said he'll be back."

Bubbles grinned a bit. "I guess you're right."

Just then, a loud crash echoed throughout the entire city of Townsville. The ground was shaking as though an enormous earthquake rocked the city. Everyone on the beach was struggling to maintain their balance.

"What in the name of Pete was that for Pete's sake?" Butch yelled, shocked.

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

As if on cue, a male bystander in his mid-twenties came running down the street outside of the beach, waving his hands frantically in the air. His face displayed a look of horror, as though he had just spotted a ghost.

On his way past the beach, he screamed, "Call 911, a car and motorcycle crash just occurred!"

Upon hearing the message, Blossom, Molly, Brick, and Butch looked over to Bubbles, who remained motionless, until she began to swoon. To her, the world was spinning so rapidly and her eyes began to roll back into her head.

"_He's dead,"_ she thought, before fainting onto the soft beach sand.

**Chapter 9 Up! I know what you're all thinking, what a cliffie, eh? Don't worry, the rest will soon come, if you all just review and leave comments on what you think so far.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	10. Backyard Beach

**Who's That Guy?**

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I love you all so much!**

**Starting in this chapter, there will be a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and The Powerpuff Girls.  
**

**Chapter 10: Backyard Beach.**

It took a while for Blossom and Molly to revive Bubbles after she fainted. Once she was slowly regaining consciousness, Molly had Brick and Butch carry her back home. Blossom took Molly home, so she could rest for the rest of the night after telling the boys to enter the house through Bubbles' open bedroom window.

Once the boys arrived at the Utonium residence, they opened Bubbles' bedroom window and hovered inside. They carefully laid her down on the bed, before heading out of the bedroom and down to the living room, where they waited for Blossom and Buttercup to arrive.

Once Blossom and Buttercup arrived home, they didn't hear anything coming from Bubbles' room, meaning she was likely still unconscious. By the next morning, Bubbles was conscious once more, yet still having images of last night's events being replayed in her head.

Blossom and Buttercup called her down for breakfast the next morning, but she didn't respond. They did know that Bubbles was still going to Townsville High's Annual Beach Party, since she promised to introduce the band, "PFT" to everyone.

After breakfast, Blossom went upstairs to change for the beach party, while Buttercup called the Rowdyruff Boys, telling them to come over once they were ready, so they could all go to the beach party together. Since Boomer had to be at a drama club convention all day, Brick and Butch got ready and arrived in no time at all.

While their girlfriends got ready, Brick and Butch sat in the living room, watching television. They already wore tropical T-Shirts and swim trunks to school, so they didn't have to change before the beach party.

Brick wore a yellow tropical T-Shirt with red leaves on it, red swim trunks, and brown running shoes. His red cap covered his shaggy red hair. Butch was dressed in a light blue T-Shirt with green leaves on it, green swim trunks, and white running shoes. His black hair was spiky like in his childhood years.

Just as quickly as she entered her room, Buttercup hurried downstairs. She was wearing a yellow tank top with green leaves on it, green baggy shorts, and matching yellow flip flops. Her short black hair with green streaks in it went down to her shoulders as always. On her head was a Hawaiian lei of green leaves around her head.

"Hey, dudes," she greeted, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Butch turned to face her with a smile. "Hey, beautiful, is Bubbles alright?"

"And where's Blossom?" Brick added.

"She's checking on Bubbles," Buttercup answered.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Blossom exited her bedroom and headed down the hallway. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap midriff, pink sarong with red tropical flowers on it over white shorts, and matching pink flip flops. A Hawaiian lei of pink flowers was placed over her head, with a matching lei necklace around her neck. Her long red hair flowed down to her waist.

She headed down the hall towards Bubbles' bedroom. She knew she regained consciousness because she could hear sobbing through the bedroom door. Standing right outside, she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" a voice yelled, sobbing.

Blossom sighed. "Come on, Bubbles, I know your mystery lover is gone, but you can't mope forever. Come to the beach party with us."

"No!" Bubbles cried, in tears.

"You have to," Blossom explained. "You're supposed to introduce the band PFT to everybody. You promised."

After a couple of minutes, the bedroom door opened and Bubbles walked out, sniffling. She was wearing a light blue bikini with red tropical flowers on it. The top was a halter top hooked at the back, while the bottom had a cute decorative knot on each side. Around her neck was a Hawaiian lei of pink, yellow, and blue flowers.

She also wore a green hula skirt over her bikini bottom, matching light blue flip flops on her feet, and a Hawaiian lei of blue, pink, and yellow flowers and green leaves around her head. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist in a wavy style. She also had on Hawaiian bracelets and anklets made out of green leaves.

"Let's go have fun today, okay?" Blossom said to her blonde sister.

Bubbles nodded, wiping away her tears with the back of her right hand. "Okay."

Blossom smiled and led Bubbles downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Brick and Butch stood up and switched off the television. They followed Buttercup towards the front door with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Alright, are we ready to party all day!?" Brick hollered.

"Oh, yeah!" Buttercup cheered, hurrying out the front door with Butch.

"Let's go!" Butch announced, taking off into the air with Buttercup, leaving streaks of dark and light green light behind.

Brick and Blossom followed suit, leaving streaks of red and pink light behind. Bubbles followed them outside. She locked the front door behind her before preparing herself for takeoff.

She sighed, thinking of her mystery lover, as she took off into the sky, leaving a streak of baby blue light behind.

* * *

The student council couldn't have chosen a better day for the Townsville High Annual Beach Party. The sky was clear of clouds, showcasing its calming colour that greatly matched the ocean for all the students partying that day. The air wasn't too warm or too cold. It was just perfect and refreshing.

There was a wooden stage, with a microphone and speakers connected to a long extension cord that was plugged into an outlet in the Townsville Beach rental shack. PFT weren't due to arrive until about quarter after noon, so Bubbles had time to mope a bit.

There were picnic tables with a fruit basket on top of each underneath a cluster of trees. Several volleyball nets were set up near the shore of the beach, where many students were playing beach volleyball. There was a long line up for fruit smoothies and rental equipment. Students were seen water skiing and parasailing in the ocean water, as well as surfing and boogie boarding.

All the tiki torches, including the ones surrounding the wooden stage didn't need to be lit, until later that afternoon, when the sun was about set. Music was playing in the backgrounds. Students were either in the refreshing water or the relaxing beach. Most of the ones on the beach were dancing to the music.

Once they arrived at Townsville Beach, Butch and Buttercup went to go play some beach volleyball. Brick and Blossom went to go get some drinks at the smoothie shack. Bubbles sighed, as she went to find Molly and Mike.

The brunette couple were sitting at one of the picnic tables under the cluster of trees, eating some of the fruit from the basket on their table. Molly was wearing a light blue tube top, green hula shirt over white leggings, and matching white flip flops. Her long wavy brown hair flowed down to her mid back. A Hawaiian lei of white flowers was placed around her head, with a matching lei necklace around her necks, and bracelets and anklets made out of green leaves.

Mike was sitting next to her on her left side, with his right arm around her waist. He was wearing a white T-Shirt, yellow swim trunks, and white running shoes. His brown hair was still in the shaggy style. Clutched in his left hand was a half-eaten apple.

After Molly and Mike's fight at Club Dance-A-Lot a few weeks back, they eventually got back together after Mike bought her a teddy bear and she had forgiven him. Besides, Bubbles knew that they couldn't stand being apart forever.

"Hey, you two," Bubbles greeted, a bit depressed.

"Hey, Bubbles," Molly replied, concerned. "Just relax, okay? I know you're upset."

"I wouldn't say upset," Bubbles answered, sadly. "I would say more miserable and depressed."

"Just try to cheer up, okay?" Molly asked, sincerely. "You're introducing the band PFT to us today. Have fun."

Bubbles sighed. "I'll try. When am I supposed to introduce the band again?"

Molly was the one who normally had to remind Bubbles of her upcoming schedules. She took one glance at her gold analog watch on her wrist and her eyes widened a bit.

"Well, I don't want to scare you," Molly began. "But you might want to get you and your designer flip flops up on stage now."

Bubbles gasped, hurrying back towards the stage. She hurried up the side of the wooden stage and approached the microphone at the front. She could see many of the students crowding around the stage, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Thank you all for coming out to Townsville High's Annual Beach Party!" Bubbles exclaimed, faking enthusiasm. "Are we all having fun so far!?"

Her question was answer by a roar of enthusiastic cheers and loud applause from her fellow schoolmates.

"Alright then!" she hollered, as the cheers and applause died down. "Girls and guys, let's give a big round of applause to the Tri-State Area's very own one hit wonder: PFT – Phineas and the Ferb-Tones!"

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly once again, as Bubbles hopped off the stage. Phineas and Ferb were climbing on stage, with a line of seven Fireside girls behind them, waving at the crowd.

Phineas took his place, standing on top of a large barrel on top of the stage, dressed in nothing, but a pair of orange swim trunks with white leaves on it. His short red hair was in the shaggy style. In front of him was a pair of bongos.

His stepbrother, Ferb approached the microphone, where Bubbles last stood. He wore nothing but a green male hula skirt, with a Hawaiian lei of green leaves around his head. His short green hair was also in the shaggy style.

The Fireside girls lined up, side by side across the stage. They were all dressed in matching orange tube top midriffs, green hula skirts, and orange flip flops. Perched on top of each of their heads were their Fireside girls' berets, with their hair flowing down their backs. They also wore bracelets and anklets made out of green leaves.

In the middle of the line with three Firesides girls on each side of her was Isabella, leader of the Fireside girls and Phineas' girlfriend. She wore a fuchsia halter-top bikini, the same style as Bubbles' except with no decorations. She also wore a green hula skirt, and matching fuchsia flip flops. Around her head was a Hawaiian lei of fuchsia flowers, with a matching Hawaiian lei necklace around her neck. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist.

Pulling out a microphone from his right swim trunks pocket, he shouted. "Hello, Townsville High! I'm Phineas Flynn!"

The crowd continued to support the band with more cheers and applause that practically echoed throughout town.

"And this is Ferb Fletcher!" he announced, gesturing to his step-brother, who waved, without a word. He then gestured to the girls behind them. "And these are the Ferbets – my girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the Fireside girls!"

Isabella blew a few kisses to the crowd, while the other Fireside girls waved sweetly. Wolf whistles from polite guys and obnoxious guys could be heard in the crowd somewhere.

"Our first song today was written by my brother, Ferb Fletcher," Phineas announced, as the cheers and applause died down. "There was this time where we built a beach in our backyard. It was so amazing, especially when Ferb sung this song during it. It's called – "

Interrupting Phineas' speech, a cell phone began to ring. People in the crowd were looking around, wondering whose cell phone it was. Not changing the expression on his face, Phineas reached into the same right swim trunks pocket and pulled out his orange cell phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered, as the crowd watched him intently.

"Phineas, I know what you're up to!" his sister Candace's voice yelled on the other line.

Phineas stifled a fake yawn. "Eh, what are you talking about?"

"You've taken your band PFT on tour and are performing again after you strictly said you were a one-hit wonder and were retiring!" Candace shouted. "I'm telling, Mom!"

"That's great, sis," Phineas replied, uninterested, as he hung up and slid his cell phone back into his right swim trunks pocket. "Now, what was I saying again?"

"The title of the first song!" Isabella hissed from behind him.

Phineas nodded, turning back to the crowd. "Oh, right, so basically Ferb sung this song when we threw a fantastic party at our backyard beach, which was literally a beach in our back yard. So, for our first song – "Backyard Beach!"

The crowd cheered and applauded once more. Some of them resumed to their original activities, while others waited to dance along to the music. No matter where they were on Townsville Beach, the band could be heard playing.

Music began playing from the enormous speakers on stage. Phineas began playing the bongos in front of his, enthusiastically. Isabella took a few steps forward and led the Fireside girls into their first dance number. Ferb removed the microphone from the stand and began to sing.

_**Ferb:**_ _Listen up people and I'll teach ya_

'_Bout Phineas and Ferb_

_In the backyard beach, yeah_

_Every morning Phineas, he gonna say_

_**Ferbets:**_ _Say!_

_**Ferb: **__"Brother, whatcha gonna do today?"_

The students that were into dancing immediately began moving their feet to the rocking beat. Others resumed to beach volleyball, sipping tropical smoothies, or endless water activities.

_**Ferb: **__You see we're having fun_

_Playing under the sun,_

_Get in line, get in line_

_Cause the wet ski's running_

Blossom and Brick had managed to get to the front of the long line and order a large mango smoothie. They hurried over to one of the empty tables underneath the cluster of tree to share the drink, each sipping it through their own bendy straw.

_**Ferb: **__A backyard beach, a backyard beach_

_Nothing's outta reach, we got the backyard beach_

_You can change in the broken hut,_

_Drink out of a coconut,_

_3 game for a token, but the rest is free_

After ending their beach volleyball game (Buttercup had beaten Butch twenty-one to zero), they each rented a couple of green surfboards and headed into the water. Many of their friends were cheering for them, as they rode up and down the high waves, maintaining their balances.

_**Ferb: **__You got skiing, parasailing,_

_Surfing and a-flailing,_

_Your contacts need saline,_

_Or else you can't see_

Molly and Mike were now in a dark green hammock attached in between two trees not too far from the stage, where PFT was performing. Molly was lying down on Mike's right side, cuddling closer to him. He had his right arm around her, as they lay there, undisturbed by their peers.

_**Ferb: **__Got the backyard beach, the backyard beach_

_Nothing's out of reach, we got the backyard beach_

_Got the backyard beach, the backyard beach,_

_Don't fall into the breech, got the backyard beach!_

The crowd erupted into more cheers and applause for the one-hit wonder. Phineas bowed, while Ferb simply waved. Isabella curtseyed before the crowd, while the other Fireside girls waved happily.

Bubbles was standing next to the stage, still deep in thought about her mystery motorcycle rider that she had lost so recently. She eventually returned to reality, clapping for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside girls.

She climbed back onto the stage, wearing another believable fake smile on her angelic face, and approached the microphone, while Ferb walked over to his brother standing on the barrel.

"What an astounding way to start off the beach party, wouldn't you say!?" she exclaimed, sounding happy.

The crowd responded with a mix of loud cheers, applause, and happiness.

"PFT will now take a break and resume the rest of their performance later on in the day!" Bubbles announced, as the band climbed off the stage. "Keep on partying, Townsville High!"

The students obeyed and returned to their original activities.

* * *

During their break, the Fireside girls, except for Isabella, went to go for a tan near the shore of the beach. Ferb hurried to the snack shack to grab a corn dog or two. Phineas and Isabella sat at a picnic table by the shore of the beach, chatting with each other.

Wanting to meet some of the band members in person, Bubbles led Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Molly, and Mike over to Phineas and Isabella, who looked up at them smiling, once they approached.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves," Bubbles said, trying to take her mind off her mystery motorcycle rider.

"We are, thanks for asking," Isabella answered, politely.

Bubbles cracked a small grin, gesturing to Phineas and Isabella. She turned to the others. "In case you didn't hear their speech earlier, this is the lead singer of the band Phineas Flynn, and his girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who's also the lead back-up vocals and dancer."

"Hey," the cute couple answered in unison.

Bubbles then gestured to her sisters. "These are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you," Isabella replied, sweetly.

She then turned to the two Rowdyruff Boys. "These are their boyfriends Brick and Butch."

"What's up, dudes?" Phineas greeted.

"Our friends Molly and Mike," Bubbles continued, gesturing to the brunette couple. "And my name is Bubbles."

Isabella smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you all. Did you all put together this beach party?"

"Yes, we're a part of the Townsville Annual Beach Party decorating committee," Blossom answered. "Teamwork is what got this done."

"Well, this party is sweet!" Phineas commented.

While everyone got more acquainted with each other, Bubbles' mind wandered off to her mystery motorcycle lover once more. She sighed, as she tried to join the festivities in the most upbeat way she could.

**Chapter 10 Up! I'm thinking about two more chapters to this story, three at the most. Don't worry about the mystery motorcycle rider, you'll**

**see what will happen soon.  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	11. Something Totally Unexpected

**Who's That Guy?**

**Chapter 11: Something Totally Unexpected.**

Bubbles did her best to take her mind off her mystery motorcycle rider, by mingling with Phineas and Isabella. She was glad to get to know them better, while making new friends in the process – ones that were actually a bit famous.

She and Isabella exchanged emails and phone numbers, both home phone and cell phone, so they could keep in touch. She even let Isabella in on a few fashion tips, after Isabella promised she wouldn't tell anyone them.

By the time she, her sisters, Brick, Butch, Molly, and Mike finished chatting up a storm with Phineas and Isabella, it was about three o'clock in the afternoon, meaning it was time for another spectacular performance by the band PFT.

While Phineas and Isabella hurried off to gather Ferb and the other Fireside girls for their next performance, Bubbles made her way through crowds of students to get back to the stage. By the time she made it, Phineas and Isabella had regrouped with the other band members and were already positioned on stage as before.

Bubbles approached the microphone. "Townsville High, how's the party so far!?"

The blonde Powerpuff was answered with a loud eruption of cheers and applause from all the students in the large crowd in front of the stage.

"Alright, so let's continue with PFT's band performance!" Bubbles continued. "I'm now turning it over to Phineas Flynn!"

Standing on the barrel on top of the stage again, Phineas reached for his own microphone.

"Although I'm the lead singer of this band, I will not be singing the lead until later on," Phineas announced. "For the second song, Ferb and I will be the back-up singers for a change, while Isabella takes the stage as the lead!"

Grinning, Isabella walked towards the front of the stage from the Fireside girls' line-up to very loud cheers and applause from the crowd, mostly love-struck guys.

As she approached the microphone, Phineas hopped off the barrel and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Bring it on, babe."

Isabella giggled, removing the microphone from the stand. "I will."

Phineas returned to his spot on top of the barrel, while Bubbles watched offstage, sighing. Her mind wandered off to her mystery motorcycle rider once more.

"Alright everyone, let's hit the dance floor again!" Isabella hollered. "Or you can watch the Cutest Couple Surfing Contest! It's a Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!"

All of the students cheered and applauded loudly, as upbeat music began playing from the speakers once more. Phineas began playing his bongos once more, after he and Ferb pulled out their own microphones. The other six Fireside girls started off their second dance number.

_**Isabella: **__Aloha e aloha e_

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
__**Isabella: **__Aloha ae aloha e  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__A nu ay ki aloha e__  
_

While half of the students were dancing in front of the stage, the other half were watching, as Blossom and Brick headed into the water, with Blossom holding a pink surfboard and Brick holding a red one. Buttercup and Butch followed them, holding their light green and dark green surfboards. Molly and Mike hurried after them, clutching two blue surfboards.

_  
__**Phineas & Ferb:**__There's no place I'd rather be  
__**Isabella:**__ Then on my surfboard out at sea  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__Lingering in the ocean blue  
__**Isabella: **__And If I had one wish come true  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

The students that were watching Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Molly, and Mike surf were already rooting for their favourite couple to win the Cutest Couple Surfing Contest. Each of the students had favourites and approximately each couple had about a third of their supporters cheering for them.

_**Isabella: **__A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

One of the large waves carried Blossom and Brick higher into the air. Brick surfed on his red surfboard, with his hands on the board and his feet in the air. Blossom rode off the top of the wave and leaped off her pink surfboard. With one triple cartwheel in the air, she landed feet first back on her board. The crowd cheered.

_**Isabella: **__A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Butch were riding side by side on a higher wave than Blossom and Brick's. As the wave slowly descended, Butch rode down it. Buttercup hopped off her surfboard and did a triple flip in the air, before landing in Butch's arms below, without either of them falling off the board. More applause erupted from the shoreline.

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__There's no place I'd rather be  
__**Isabella: **__Than on the surfboard out at sea  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__Lingering in the ocean blue  
__**Isabella: **__And If I had one wish come true  
__**Phineas & Ferb: **__I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

At first, no one saw Molly and Mike in the water and they figured they already wiped out. That is, until another large wave carried Mike on his blue surfboard towards shore. Molly was on her blue surfboard as well, standing on one foot, while Mike held her and her board up above him using his strength received from working out. More cheers and applause followed.

_**Isabella: **__A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Once Blossom and Brick slid onto shore with their surfboards, Bubbles was waiting for them, holding two bronze medals on a silk white pillow. She awarded them to her red-headed sister and her boyfriend, where the medals hung nicely around their necks. The entire math and science clubs were applauding them the loudest.

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_

Sliding in on their green surfboards, Buttercup and Butch approached the shore. Bubbles now held two silver medals on the silk white pillow in her hands. She carefully placed one silver medal over each of them, where they hung from their necks. Both the boys and girls soccer teams cheered for them louder than any other person.

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting,and turning  
__**Isabella: **__Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Saving the best for last, Molly and Mike slid onto the beach on their blue surfboards to tremendous cheers and applause from their peers. Bubbles approached them, slipping a gold medal around each of their necks. She also handed Mike a gold trophy and Molly a large bouquet of red, orange, pink, yellow, blue, and white tropical flowers.

_**Isabella:**__ Aloha e aloha e  
__**Phineas & Ferb:**__ 'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
__**Isabella:**__ Aloha ae aloha e  
__**Phineas & Ferb:**__ A nu ay ki aloha e _

_A nu ay ki aloha e__  
Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride_

"Congratulations!" Bubbles exclaimed, as Molly's fingers on her left hand entwined with the ones on Mike's right hand.

"Thank you so much," Molly thanked. "I guess you got your mind off your mystery motorcycle lover, eh?"

While Molly and Mike turned to smile at their supporting peers, Bubbles' smiled turned upside down as she went back into her state of depression.

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__There's no place I'd rather be  
__**Isabella:**__ Then on my surfboard out at sea  
__**Phineas & Ferb:**__ Lingering in the ocean blue  
__**Isabella:**__ And if I had one wish come true  
__**Phineas & Ferb:**__ I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

Molly turned back to Bubbles and snapped the depressed blonde out of her thoughts. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the stage now?"

Bubbles perked up, sprinting towards the stage in a hurry. "Oh, crap!"

_**Isabella: **__A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

"Must hurry, must get to the stage!" Bubbles said, in between breaths.

_**Isabella: **__A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

"Almost there!" Bubbles panted, heavily. "I've so got to work out more!"_  
_

_**Phineas & Ferb: **__Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

The crowd reacted just as happily as they did for PFT's first performance during that day. Everyone applauded and cheered loudly for them. Phineas and Ferb gestured towards Isabella, who curtseyed, blowing sweet kisses to everyone.

Bubbles made it back onto the state just as the band's second performance ended. After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she hurried up to the microphone, standing next to Isabella, at the front of the stage.

"That was such an amazing song for the Cutest Couple Surfing Contest, wasn't it!?" Bubbles asked, resuming to her fake, realistic enthusiasm. "Oh, and congratulations to Molly Beware and Mike Believe for winning that contest themselves!"

Everyone cheered and applauded once more. Bubbles could already see Molly and Mike walking towards the stage, waving to everyone that greeted them, while holding hands with the hands they weren't using to wave.

"Phineas and the Ferb-tones will perform once again later in the afternoon!" Bubbles announced. "Please visit our smoothie bar."

The students then resumed to their original activities.

* * *

As the sun made its way from the middle of the sky down towards the horizon, the sky became a mix of ruby red, bright orange, and lovely magenta. As a result of darkness fading in, the teacher supervisors managed to put together a large bonfire in the middle of the beach.

Molly and Mike were back in the green hammock hanging from two trees. Mike was carefully cradling his girlfriend in his arms, shielding

her from the cool wind that began to blow in as the sun set. Molly closed her eyes, more relaxed and comfortable than ever.

Sitting on a strong, sturdy tree branch above the brunette couple were Blossom and Brick. With his right arm around Blossom, Brick was explaining all the different constellations he would get to show her once the stars begin to appear in the night time sky.

By the bonfire, Buttercup and Butch were sitting on logs around the bonfire with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls, roasting marshmallows. Isabella cuddled close to Phineas to keep warm, while Buttercup and Butch fed each other roasted marshmallows.

Sitting on the edge of a wooden dock a bit of a distance away from the actual party was Bubbles. She wore a flowing silk robe over her bikini and hula skirt. The silk fabric was designed with a red rose's pattern that went down to her ankles. Earlier, she went home to retrieve it since she had nothing better to do, and it kept her warm as the cool air blew in.

She just sat there, her feet hanging off the edge of the dock. Her silky blonde hair was blowing behind her from the wind. Sure, she felt lonely around her sisters and Molly, who were in romantic relationships. Sure she was having a crappy time at the Townsville High Annual Beach party, and sure her mystery lover died in a motorcycle accident, but at least it couldn't get any worse.

It was then she noticed a dark shadow approaching her from behind. Curious, and a bit intimidated, she turned around to find none other than Mitch Mitchellson looking down at her, smirking. He wore nothing, but a pair of dark blue swim trunks. For a jerk, he had a well-toned six pack from working out.

"Well, hello hot stuff," he said, smirking. "Did you miss me?"

"Let's see," Bubbles answered, sarcastically. "I did the laundry at my house, I went to the mall with Molly, and I mourned over the loss of someone close to my heart." She glared at him. "Nope, I didn't miss you."

He chuckled. "Well, I missed you, babe - everything from your pretty face to your round ass."

Bubbles scowled. "You're such a pervert!"

"Like I care," Mitch said, moving in closer towards Bubbles, showing off his buff chest. "You like what you see?"

Bubbles stood up, facing Mitch, her hands on her hips. "I hope this offends you – no!"

"Ouch, that really hurts," Mitch replied, pretending to be hurt. "I love girls that are as feisty as you are."

"You know what, just go skip off to your other gangster friends and leave me alone!" Bubbles spat, angrily.

Mitch was still smirking. "Why would I want to leave _you_? You're the reason that my heart skips a beat."

Bubbles scoffed, pushing Mitch aside, as she walked past him towards the beach. As she did, she felt Mitch grasp onto her left wrist with his right hand. He tugged hard enough, so she ended up facing his ticked off face.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled, pulling her closer to him. "We're not finished yet."

Before she could act, Mitch pushed her down onto the wooden dock, before straddling her hips, so she could escape. Bubbles tried to push him off of her, but he pinned down her arms with his strong hands.

"What in blue blazes do you think you're doing!?" Bubbles cried.

"Shut up you little slut!" Mitch yelled. "I'm just having a little fun."

Using all of her superhuman strength inside of her fit, curvy body, Bubbles tried to push Mitch off of her with no success – he was just too strong. She guessed that after many months of working out, his improved strength became an advantage for him. He went from one scrawny munchkin to one muscled gangster.

Bubbles watched helplessly, as Mitch untied the silk string of her robe and carefully stood up, so he could yanked the robe, Hawaiian lei necklace, and hula skirt off of her. He then went back to straddling her hips. He looked down at the blonde Powerpuff below him, in nothing but her light blue tropical bikini.

"My, my, my," he said, laying his eyes on her chest. "Those are the biggest, sexiest breasts I've ever seen."

"You're so disgusting!" Bubbles shouted, angrily.

"Zip it, you brat!" Mitch shouted, furiously. "You're mine!"

Bubbles bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back her tears that were ready to fall at any moment now. Mitch smirked, leaning down and kissing her on the side of her neck, being sure to leave his mark. She moaned, not because she was satisfied, but because she was sick to her stomach.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was unbelievable for her to be sexually assaulted by the biggest gangster at Townsville High, on a wooden dock, a bit far from the shore, where her sisters and the other students were partying to their heart's extent and having no clue what was occurring to her at that very moment.

**Chapter 11 Up! I know, I know, it's another cliffie. But you'll have to wait and find out if the end is worth the wait!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	12. Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo

**Who's That Guy?**

**Here's the last chapter! Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo.**

Bubbles' life was flashing right before her eyes. From being born a Powerpuff Girl to being voted Homecoming Queen to being chosen as Miss America's Outstanding Teen to meeting her mystery lover to being sexually assaulted by none other than Mitch Mitchellson on a Townsville Beach dock.

She wished that someone was aware of what was happening to her at that very moment. But sadly, it was just her and Mitch, on the beach dock. There she was, about to lose her virginity in less than a few minutes, to the biggest gangster at Townsville High, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Mitch's arms and hands were snaking their way around her neck to unhook one of her bikini hooks. Bubbles whimpered, closing her eyes, wishing she would just evaporate on the spot and never come back. She lost her confidence, her lover guy, and she was about to lose her virginity. Why not take her life too?

"Let's bring it on," Mitch whispered, smirking.

Just before he could unhook her bikini hook behind her neck, there was a rumbling motor noise in the dark background. Mitch looked up to find out what it was. This gave Bubbles the opportunity to sit up straight, while looking for the direction that the sound came from.

On the beach, some of the students were still dancing to the music. Blossom nudged Brick, interrupting his explanation of the constellation Orion the hunter.

"Did you hear something?" she asked, curiously.

Brick nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like an engine of some sort."

"Yo, dude, what was that?" Mike asked from below them.

"We have no idea," Blossom replied, shrugging her shoulders.

It was then Buttercup and Butch came sprinted up to them, clutching their sticks with about a dozen toasted marshmallows on each. On the way, Buttercup was gesturing towards the sand dunes on the other side of the beach.

"Hey, someone's riding a motorcycle!" she yelled, enthusiastically. "Check it out!"

Not giving it a second thought, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch took off into the sky, anxious to get to the scene first. Mike and Molly sprinted after them as quickly as their legs would carry them. Everyone else on the beach was watching them with curious looks on their faces.

Sitting next to Phineas on the stage, Isabella said, "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry."

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It must be some sort of riot."

Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were flying about the beach, towards the area where Buttercup saw the motorcycle rider. On the way, they saw a blur zip past them underneath, heading back towards the party.

Brick jerked to a stop in the air. "Whoa, what was that!?"

"Only one way to find out," Blossom said, flying after the blur.

Brick, Buttercup, and Butch looked at each other, before flying off the red-headed Powerpuff leader.

Back on the dock, Mitch and Bubbles were watching the motorcycle zoom across the beach. Bubbles was sure it wasn't her lover. She was sure he was dead. It was impossible for him to be alive.

Luckily, Mitch had taken an interest in the mystery motorcycle rider, and unknowingly released her strong grip on Bubbles. Bubbles didn't even think to run and escape. She too was distracted by the motorcycle rider.

The motorcycle cruised on the beach, before turning and riding onto the dock. As it got closer, Bubbles recognized the familiar dark blue shade of the motorcycle, as well as the black leather jacket-wearing mystery lover.

Before Mitch could act, Bubbles had pushed him off of her and hurried after the motorcycle heading in their direction. The motorcycle came to a halt and the mystery rider hopped off, his arms held out. With tears in her eyes, she ran into his arms for a tight embrace.

She laid her head on his left shoulder, crying. She knew she was safe and Mitch would no longer be able to hurt her. But she was also crying with happiness, knowing that her lover was alive after all. He held her tight in his arms, letting her know he was there for her.

"You're back," she said, sobbing. "But the crash, I thought you – "

"That wasn't me," he explained, stroking her long silky blonde hair. "That happened right after I left. I feel so bad for the victims in the accident."

Bubbles sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked her, before turning to Mitch. "And what's _he _doing here!?"

Bubbles resumed back to sobbing. "He – he – almost raped me."

"WHAT!?" the mystery rider shouted, releasing Bubbles.

Scared, Bubbles watched her lover storm up to Mitch. He removed something from his face, though Bubbles couldn't see, and soon, Mitch was in the water, with one painful red eye laser zap from the mystery rider's eyes.

Bubbles' eyes widened. "What the – how could you - ?"

The mystery motorcycle rider turned around to face the blonde Powerpuff and Bubbles came face-to-face with none other than Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys. Her mouth dropped open.

Boomer held his arms out. "I'm sorry, Bubbles."

"You – you were that mystery motorcycle rider all along?" she asked, surprised. "But I thought you had a drama club convention today."

"I covered up where I really was going to be because I didn't want to tell you I liked you yet," he explained, as she listened. "I wanted to see if you liked me for who I am and not just because I was a cool motorcycle rider."

Bubbles looked down, ashamed of her. "I guess I misjudged you instead of giving you another chance."

"It's okay, Bubbles," he said, clutching her manicured hands in his own hands. "We all make mistakes."

Bubbles grinned, "So, forgive and forget?"

"Absolutely," he replied, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

With the blonde Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy now together at last, Boomer led his new girlfriend to his motorcycle. He helped her on, before climbing on himself. With her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, they rode off the dock towards the beach, leaving a disfigured Mitch in the water.

By the time they reached the party, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch landed in front of them, panting after a long and fast flight in the air. Once they caught sight of their blonde siblings together, their worried expressions on their faces changed to satisfied ones.

"It's about time you two hooked up," Blossom said, once she caught her breath. "We were about to do that ourselves."

Buttercup smirked. "So, you were that mystery motorcycle rider all along?"

Boomer nodded, as Bubbles laid her head on his right shoulder, smiling happily.

Brick was impressed. "Wow, bro, I never thought someone like you could be so hardcore."

Butch nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude, you rock!"

Back on the wooden stage, the Fireside Girls were lined up once again in the middle, while Ferb was standing on the right side of the stage, surrounded by a keyboard and complete drum set. He had a headset on, so he didn't have to use a microphone.

Phineas and Isabella were at the front of the stage, ready for their last performance of the night. At first, they couldn't think of which song to sing, until they caught sight of Bubbles and Boomer finally together. They grinned, each grabbing a microphone from their stands.

"So, that must be the blonde Rowdyruff Boy Brick told us about," Phineas said. "Who knew he was the mystery motorcycle rider?"

"It's about time those two are together," Isabella stated, turning to her red-headed boyfriend. "And are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Great minds think alike," Phineas replied, bringing his microphone to his mouth. Music began playing from the speakers once more. "This one goes out to Bubbles and Boomer!"

All of the students cheered and applauded enthusiastically. Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other, each turning a bit red. Blossom and Brick cheered for them, while Buttercup and Butch wolf whistled. On stage, Ferb began multitasking as he played both the keyboard and drums, while the Ferbets began dancing.

_**Phineas:**__Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella:**__ That's what my baby says!_

_**Phineas: **__Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella: **__And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas: **__Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wop!_

_**Phineas & Isabella: **__Never Gonna Stop:_

_Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo means that I love you!_

Boomer and Bubbles looked towards their siblings. Blossom and Brick were dancing to the very catchy beat, along with Buttercup and Butch. Molly and Mike hopped off their green hammock and were joining them in the dancing.

_**Phineas: **__I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_**Isabella: **__That's what my baby says!!_

_**Phineas: **__Mow-mow-mow!_

_**Isabella: **__And my heart starts pumping!_

_**Phineas: **__Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wop!_

_**Phineas & Isabella: **__Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo means that I love you! _

Turning his attention to his blonde girlfriend, he asked, "You want to get out of here?"

Bubbles nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to."

_**Phineas & Isabella: **__Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo means that I love you! Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby!_

_**Ferb: **__Baby-baby-baby-baby._

_**Phineas & Isabella: **__Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo Means that I love you!_

As the music faded into the background and everyone began cheering and applauding, Boomer and Bubbles sped off on the dark blue motorcycle. Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch waved goodbye to them.

Once they exited Townsville Beach and rode down the street, towards downtown Townsville, Bubbles wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Boomer, so he could keep herself steady, without choking him.

They reached a traffic light that was red. As they waited for it to turn green, Boomer turned to face Bubbles, with a smile.

"Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo," he said.

Bubbles giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, after being zapped into the water by Boomer, the ocean waves carried an unconscious Mitch onto shore. Once he regained consciousness, he sat up, water dripping from his wet shaggy brown hair. He decided that he better hurry or he'd miss the rest of the beach party.

He stood up and turned around, only to find a bunch of tall buildings and busy streets, cruising with cars. The Golden Gate Bridge, separating the city's bay from the Pacific Ocean, was not far from his position.

"San Francisco?" Mitch questioned, realizing that he was far from home. "Oh, crap!"

**Chapter 12 Up! So what do you think? Thanks again for reading this story!**

**I'm in the process of working on another Powerpuff Girls story. Some of you may have read it. If not, please check it out! It's called, "Not Like Other Girls."**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


End file.
